Divided Heart: Moonlight
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: It's been one year since the war ... Harry & his friends (Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Fred & George) along with Sirius and Remus all decided to move ... where too? Forks, Washington of course... to get away from painful memories..what's going to happen if Seth, Jake, and Leah imprint...and why is Bella jealous that Jake is finally moved on with his 'imprint' ?
1. Prologue

**Divided Heart: Moonlight!**

Summary: Hermione, Harry, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred and George Weasley along with Teddy (Harry's & Hermione's god son) are heading to Forks after the war due to depressing memories but, will they get to live the rest of their lives in peace… maybe but, not without drama… let's just say that things are going to be a bit interesting. Bella goes on a jealous rage when she spots Jacob and Luna (new girl) in their first date without realizing that their friends were keeping their distance from the girl who toyed and used their brother Jacob (Jake) but, blood. Bella would be stirring a lot of trouble in Forks and doesn't like how close Jake and Luna are even after he told her that he has no control over it which cause the former best friends in a huge argument and not speaking anymore. What happens when Victoria tends to kill Bella for killing her mate (James) thanks to Edward and his family… until her revenge complete she won't stop killing muggles to get what she wants… which is to kill Bella… although with everything going… not only there's loads of drama but, at least Hermione will be kicking some major butt against Isabella for even toying with her cousin in the first place.

Author Note… Hiiii! Sooooo this was an idea that I've had in my head for quite awhile now. I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters in the story except the OCC's characters hope you enjoy the story.

After the war Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred, and George Weasley along with Teddy (Harry & Hermione's god son) decided they couldn't take it anymore in England, to many bad memories. They decided to move too… wait... for it… wait for it… you can guess. Forks, Washington. They all have special powers now too. Harry is an eleven king, he can call upon deep woodland major and of course his army. Luna can see everyone's past, present, and future, even if they can't see it themselves. Hermione can see into people's heads, hear their thoughts and control them. Draco and Blaise have water and fire powers while Neville have powers of the nature then there's little Teddy who's still young to inherit powers then there's Sirius and Remus who aren't dead (Yay ^_^) Sirius can shapeshift into any animal just like Remus except more like in the werewolf family. Hermione and Ron (never dated) so instead Ron's dating Luna, Harry with Draco and Blaise with Neville. Sirius and Remus are currently co-parenting being brothers, Professor McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom will be the grandmothers to the current teenagers. I just want to point out that Harry and Hermione are twins while Ariel is their older sister. Ariel and Hermione just learned they were adopted. Sirius and Remus immediately changed their names in case anyone were to find them.

 **Ages of Harry & his friends…**

Harry Potter (19)

Hermione Granger Potter (19)

Draco Malfoy (19)

Blaise Zabini (19)

Neville Longbottom (19)

Luna Lovegood (18)

Theodore Remus Lupin (2)

Elias Jason Lional Granger 'EJ' (6 months old)

Evelynn Sophia Carson Lovegood 'Evie' (6 months old)

Fred Weasley (23)

George Weasley (23)

Aries Joelle Taylor Granger Potter (23)

Remus John Lupin (45)

Sirius Orion Black (45)

Professor McGonagall (180) _(a/n: I have no idea what's her age)_

Lady Augusta Longbottom (100) _(a/n: again I have no idea what's her age)_

 **Prologue**

 **[flashback-the summer before 6th year] …**

In Number 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't just any other house but, for unknown reasons it was one of the hide out locations of the Order of the Phoenix. It was the childhood home of Sirius Orion Black since he was born until he ran away at age 16, not a lot of people knew that except the ones that were close with Sirius. You can say that everyone in the house was busy roaming around doing whatever that was needed. That was until the headmaster (Albus Dumbledore) walked in through the back door not realizing that he brought company over.

"Ah hello Molly," Albus greeted her with a smile "I'm glad to know that everyone is here that's good," he explained.

"Hell Albus are you staying for dinner?" Molly asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely and I hope my friends that I brought would able to join us too," Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkled at this.

"What do you mean Albus?" Remus asked until Tonks noticed people with dark hoods and held her wand point and stunned Lucius Malfoy "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she snarled.

Mrs. Malfoy revealed herself in calm posture "Nymphadora please… " she whispered leaving Tonks to flinch.

"Don't. ever. call me that!?" Tonks snarled.

"Tonks," Sirius called out "What's going on in here I can hear you from all the way to the libr- " he froze seeing the Malfoy's with the youngsters "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL MALFOY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE?!" he snarled.

Lucius unfortunately woke up from Sirius temper groaning in pain "I see you haven't changed … Black…" he calmly replied.

"Lucius!?" Narcissa hissed at her husband giving him a glower look then turned to her cousin "We come in peace Siri… please… let us explain please…" she softens her eyes.

"Why should I give you the benefit of the doubt when you turned your back on your family," Tonks cried out in anger "My mum she has been there for you since you can crawl and you come in here after years of silence to tell us that you want us to hear you out. I don't bloody think so!?" she snarled which Remus held his wife by the waist.

"I don't care if you're the queen of Sheeba," Sirius snorted leaving the Order members confuse by that comment "I get you want to talk but, what I don't get is WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT BLOODY BASTARD OF A HUSBAND IN MY HOUSE ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?!" he screamed.

"Sirius … please calm down…" Albus calmly replied.

Sirius eyes turned dark "Don't-tell me to calm down Albus. In case you haven't noticed that BLODY BASTARD IS THE REASON WHY JAMES AND LILY AREN'T HERE. THEY WOULD'VE BEEN ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM!?" he snarled.

"That's not true…" Narcissa whispered "I would never betray Lily she's my best friend… you know that…"

Sirius gave her an icy cold look which left Narcissa to flinch "Please… just hear us out … please…you're our only hope…" she whispered.

"Sirius listen to me do you really think I would endanger us if they were death eaters," Albus calmly replied "They explained to me that they don't want to work with Voldemort anymore considering it doesn't just involve them but, their children as well," leaving the Order of the Phoenix to flinch "They come in peace Sirius… if you all gather everyone and I'll explain why they're here with us right now," he explained.

Molly cleared her throat causing everyone to turn to her "Charlie. Would you be a dear and gather the kids would you," leaving her 2nd oldest son to slowly nod at this and gathered his siblings and their friends. A few minutes later Harry and his friends (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ariel-Hermione's older sister, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and the rest of the lot) entered the kitchen then froze when they saw who was in the kitchen and tension grew into the air when they saw Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Vince & Crabbie along with their parents much to their surprise.

"Where's Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She's coming she's and her sister Ariel are talking to their parents right now," Charlie spoke up.

Professor McGonagall slowly nodded at this.

"Professor…" Harry hesitated at this "What's-what's going on…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy along with their son Draco and his friends with their families Mr. Zabini (Blaise), Ms. Parkinson (Pansy), Mr. Nott (Theo), Mr. Crabbie (Vince) and Mr. Goyle (Greg) came to me to help as they wanted nothing to do with the dark side after learning what Voldemort planned to do. He wants Draco to do his bidding which his parents refused when they learned this information from Severus. Mrs. Malfoy came to me to help after begging to put her son under my protection so he and his friends are going to stay with us," Albus calmly explained and before he can continue everyone in the Order protested and argued over it which Draco and his friends to flinch although Hermione kept staring at Draco suspiciously that she had this odd expression on her face.

"There's no way we're letting them join the order for all we know they could be bloody lying it's what Slytherins do," Ron blurted out that he didn't noticed that Hermione face expression and whacked him on the head with her book.

"Owe what the bloody hell," Ron complained turning to see his best friend Hermione glowering her eyes at him "Where did you come from?"

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione hissed at him.

Hermione and her older sister Aries 'Ariel' just came into the kitchen to see what the fuss was about until she saw Draco, Blaise, Theo, Crabbie and Goyle with their parents, her face expression paled as if she saw a ghost. Narcissa, Draco's mum noticed this and being the mother hen for her son and his friends she decided to speak up.

"Ms. Granger ar-are you alright?" Mrs. Malfoy softly replied.

Hermione stared at her as her eyes widen in horror, her face expression drained like it was the end of the world.

"Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked who also noticed this.

Aries, being the oldest sister to Hermione being the mother hen to Hermione snarled which left the Order members and everyone else in the room to widen their eyes in surprise "I wouldn't get to close to my baby sister if I were you," Ariel calmly says "Even if you decided to join the light side I won't hesitate to use my wand against your son Mrs. Malfoy because believe me you don't want to test me," she explained.

Narcissa blinked her eyes owlish, slowly stepped back from the older girl "I … I apologize Aries," she murmured.

Aries stared at her suspiciously "How do you know my name," she demanded.

Narcissa lips twitched looking at her husband Lucius who noticed her look and the more he kept looking back and forth his face expression drained paler then a loud 'thump' was heard leaving his wife to sigh 'Oh dear…'

"Dad!" Draco cried out rushing to his father.

Harry blinked his eyes owlish that he had to clean up his glasses hoping he wasn't seeing things leaving Hermione to muttered under her breath "Move aside Malfoy," she started to say.

"Why should I Granger?" Draco sneered at this as he couldn't help himself.

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa hissed at him harshly causing Draco to tense "You do not talk to your cousin that way," she explained.

"Cousin!?" Harry and Draco cried out in shock then another thump was heard which was Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry rushed to his godfather leaving Narcissa tutted to herself while Aries and Hermione blankly stared at Draco's mom like she had two heads.

"What do you mean cousin…" Hermione slowly replied.

Narcissa stopped to turn to Hermione, if she's right her suspicions are correct "Nothing dear… now can we get back to why we're here in the first place Albus…" she stiffly replied.

"Yes, yes, of course," Albus nodded at this "Everyone let's sit so I can explain shall we?" he asked.

"Umm.. I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Malfoy," Remus slowly paused while Narcissa raise her eyebrow at him "But, what do you mean that your son and Hermione are cousins…?" he explained.

"We're more like distant cousins if I'm correct then yes they're distant cousins through my side of the family," Narcissa sighed at this.

"H-h-how is that possible," Ron blurted out "There's no way Mione would be that slimy ferret's cousins. They're death eaters," he exclaimed.

Narcissa held her wand against Ron's neck "I don't have to remind you Mr. Weasley to never talk about my son or my husband in my presence that way considering you need to get your facts straight considering you don't know nothing about my family. Am I clear," she stiffly replied.

Ron stared at her in horror as his parents hasn't said a word knowing it's just going to cause more tension then before "Y-y-yes ma 'me," he squeaked.

"Good," Narcissa coldly spats.

Once Narcissa calmed down, she explained that they didn't want to be in the dark side anymore once they learned the truth what the 'dark lord' was planning. Apparently Voldemort wants the children to be hidden spies and be death eaters until Narcissa put her foot down and told Lucius about it. That was until Sirius and Lucius groaned in pain hearing Narcissa's story they realized they were sitting next to each other and rapidly got up sitting in other side of the table.

It took a lot to convince everyone but, eventually agreed to help Draco and his family with the rest of his friends. It took a whole month for everyone to slowly trust the new comers despite how Ron and Ginny weren't exactly a big fan of them. In fact, Draco and Harry decided to make a truce between them along with Blaise, Theo, Goyle and Crabbie. As for Pansy well she still conflicted and saw how Hermione kept pacing back and forth inside the library that left her curious but, won't admit it out loud and decided to make a truce with her if the boys are willing to do it since they're her boys.

Even Sirius and Lucius made a truce to one another and learned that they had a lot in common and switched sides immediately being double agents for the order that Harry and Draco spent a lot of time together. Fred and George even made bets between them because there was some people who actually thought they were good together as a couple after another couple Harry and Hermione or Draco and Hermione. Before Draco and his friends left being double agents he kissed Harry for good luck leaving Harry speechless. It pretty much changed between the two as it felt naturally for them that was until Harry and Hermione talked. Harry explained what happen which of course Hermione listened as he started rambling on and on about the kiss, on how he felt about it, why would Draco kissed him, stuff like that until Hermione grabbed him on the shoulders "Harry breathe. It's going to take a lot more than one kiss to change his mind Harry. He probably didn't realize he kissed you until he left," she pointed out.

Hours later Draco and his friends rushed to the headquarters hoping they're not too late practically out of breath and blurted out "Everyone stop what you're doing. There's a traitor here and Voldemort knows he knows where our hide out is!" he cried out.

"I knew it! I knew they couldn't be trusted I just knew it!" Ron accused them.

Draco was about to protest until he saw Hermione whack him hard on the head harshly with her thick big telling him calmly "Honestly Ronald?! Are you that bloody slow that you can't even let go of that stupid grudge against Draco and his friends when they've been nothing but, helpful this past year or you're just that stupid!? If it was Draco and the others, then why in Merlin would they be warning us you blubbering idiot?!" she harshly whacked him repeatedly with her thick book.

"Bloody hell Mione what the hell was that for?" Ron grumbled.

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance turning to Draco "Do you have some sort of proof or who could be the traitor Draco?" she asked.

"Actually we-" Draco was cut off by the death eaters attacking inside their hide out that everyone in the Order fought back immediately. They had to ducked down to fight back against the death eaters. Blaise was the closest to Hermione and the others "Someone very close to the 'Golden Trio' betrayed us Mya and told Voldemort where our hide out was and been telling them information about our plans. We even leaned a closer look and was surprised to find-"again they attacked by the death eaters as they threw hexes to one another.

Hermione widen her eyes in horror pointing her wand against the death eaters "Stupefy!"-"turning to Blaise, Draco and Pansy who threw hexes as well "The only people who knew about our plans are Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and myself which can't be them because we're always together and-" who froze in her spot shaking her head in disbelief "No… it can't be her…" she whispered.

Pansy was about to answer her but, was cut off by Ginny Weasley covered in bloody as the girls widen their eyes in horror who started chuckled darkly at this twirling her wand "They don't call you the smartest witch for nothing do they?" she sneered by kicking Hermione by the stomach as she winced in pain "It's too bad you're only just a mudblood then I wouldn't have to kill you just like I killed the rest of my family," she manically laughed at this.

Ron fought back most of the death eaters as he stopped to see his baby sister covered in blood not noticing that Hermione was whimpering in pain while Pansy stood forward to protect Hermione one of her close friends.

"Ginny why are you-"Ron stopped seeing Hermione whimpered in pain as Pansy had an icy cold glare at his sister and saw something familiar the family clock pointing at 'Pass on-Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy Weasley' which left him confuse and rushed to Hermione "Mione are you okay?"

Hermione whimpered giving a small smile "I'll be alright…" she mumbled.

Ron helped her up "What the bloody hell happen," he blurted out.

"Ask her," Pansy spats pointing her wand against Ginny.

Before he can answer Fred and George rushed over to them who were also covered in bloody grabbing their little brother Ron behind them ignoring his disbelief look "Fred, George-why are you covered in blood?" he asked.

"HOW COULD YOU GIN!?" George snarled "HOW COULD YOU KILL MUM AND DAD OR THE REST OF OUR BROTHERS?!"

Ron paled nearly tripping himself "W-w-what no… no not Ginny she would never do that! You must be seeing things Ginny would kill her family!-"turning to his sister "Right? You wouldn't kill mum and dad or our brothers right…"

"TELL HIM!?" Fred snarled "TELL RON HOW YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY. HOW YOU STABBED FLEUR REPEATDLY WHEN SHE JUST TOLD US A MONTH AGO THEY ARE HAVING A BABY! KILL BILL, SLASHED CHARLIE, USED A DEADLY CURSE ON PERCY, THEN KILLED MUM AND DAD! DON'T TRY TO DENY IT WE SAW YOU!?" he growled.

"Awe do you really have ruin my fun," Ginny sighed dramatically revealing dead bodies of the rest of the Weasley clan. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy slashed covered in blood leaving Ron to scream in anger "Yeah I killed them and I would do it again too if they didn't support their relationship!?" she spats anger.

"How could you kill mum and dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie ... Percy they're your family don't you even care ?!" he screamed at her

"Care! Why would I care about our family!? They all knew how I love Harry so why should I give them the benefit of the doubt after telling me that Harry is happy with that ferret over there," Ginny sneered pointing her wand at Draco who calmly did the same except towards her "They're the ones that betrayed me not for being in my side and didn't felt the same about me which left me snap. I'm angry, hurt, betrayed then I killed them without a second thought. If I can't have Harry no one can, not even that bloody ferret of a Slytherin. Why should he be with my 'Harry' I loved him first. I should be the one that should be with him not him. I'm his girlfriend" she explained.

Harry stared at her in disbelief "How can we be together if we never went out to begin with Ginny! How could you kill your family or even betray us! What did we ever do you!" he cried in anger.

"You really want to know what you did to me. YOU BROKE MY HEART BY DATING HIM!?" Ginny snarled pointing her wand against Draco who stood stiffly still at this "Why would you ever go out with him?! I LOVED YOU FIRST! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER just like your parents" she cried in anger.

"WHAT DOES MY PARENTS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Harry screamed in anger "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. ONLY I CAN PICK WHO I WANT TO BE WITH AND IF I WANT TO BE WITH DRACO I'LL BE WITH HIM UNTIL DEATH TILL US PART. I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO TELL ME WHO TO LOVE GINNY AND THAT INCLUDES YOU! I LOVE HIM!" he calmly says standing in front of his boyfriend with a murderous look "And sorry to break it to you Ginny but, I don't feel the same about you never have never will. I always thought you would get over me as the 'boy who lived' or maybe you would've loved me as Harry and not as the boy who lived but, apparently I was wrong and if you think for one second that I'm going to leave Draco for you, you must be a daft idiot for even thinking that," he explained.

"And even if he did, he still wouldn't go out with you. Prongs doesn't love Lily because of her hair it's because he loved her for her and she felt the same way even if it took nearly 7 years to see that," Sirius calmly replied protecting his nephew and god son "

"That actually hurts to hear you say about your girlfriend Harry," Ginny gave a fake pout.

Harry stared at her in disbelief until Pansy spoke up "Weaselette in case you haven't noticed he doesn't even like you. You only love him because he's the 'boy who lived' not as Harry. Unlike Draco he actually loves him as himself with flaws and all while you and the rest of the world don't even know the first thing about Harry," she spats angrily getting her two best friends Draco and Blaise behind her being protective as she's the mother lion between their friends.

"SHUT UP?!" Ginny spats angrily "I'm his bloody girlfriend, I should be the one to get married and have his kids not him?!" she yelled pointing at Draco until Hermione grabbed Harry behind her protecting her.

"You're so delusional you know that! Ron and I have known Harry since we were 11 years old and you don't know the first thing about Harry," Hermione scoffed at the girl "How could you stand there and betray us like that, kill your entire family or worst to Voldemort," causing the Order members to flinch "If you're going to kill two of my best friends then you're going to kill first to get to anyone in this room," she explained being brave knowing first hand she's going to get killed first.

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily "I had enough of you mudblood, you've been nothing but, annoying know-it-all especially when you're always around with my 'Harry' and you know what I think I'm going to kill you first see how you like it," she exclaimed pointing her wand at Hermione who was slightly shaking in fear protecting Harry knowing she's going to get killed first.

Ron didn't want to believe this his baby sister… the one who he grew up would betray them like that and seeing how he's going to kill his best friends. Ron closed his eyes sadly knowing what he had to do as he ran to push his best friends out of the way.

"RON NO!" Luna cried out in horror as Blaise held his sister but, blood back by the waist.

"AVADA KEVERDA!" Ginny screamed the spell and a green flash cause everyone to cover their eyes and saw Ron jumped in front of Harry and Hermione as they widen their eyes in horror "RON!" "NOOOOO" Hermione, Luna and Pansy screamed in horror.

Ron's last words to Luna before he jumped in _"Take care of each other Harry… Mione… and Lulu I'm so sorry angel… I love you…"_ he whispered. Blaise and Draco held the girls back screaming in horror.

"RON! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no," Luna sobbed into Ron's chest "Come back Ron… come back to me... please…Ron please…I love you." she whispered.

Harry felt his heart break when he saw Luna sobbing into Ron's chest, Hermione just cried into Blaise as he held her into a hug while everyone widens their eyes in horror causing Pansy to close her eyes sadly as she felt her tears falling down her cheeks curling her fist vowing to herself _'This is for you Ron and your family, Theo, and everyone else that we cared about and lost their lives in this war'_ and pointed her wand against Ginny from hiding behind the wall and calmly said the spell.

 **"AVADA KEVERDA!"** she cried out in anger as she watched Ginny dropped into her knees as her eyes turned from shock to hallow within seconds and died instantly while everyone in the Order had fought against the death eaters as the war continued that year.

Once the war was over that left everyone in the Order members mostly killed a few were alive but, not a lot. As for Teddy he's still had his father Remus and Sirius (his uncle), Harry (his god father), Hermione (his god mother) who being the oldest decided it was time for a change. At first everyone thought that Hermione would protest because she and Ariel were planning on retrieve their parents but, instead they agreed to go knowing their parents were alright. Soon it became somewhat okay that left Hermione and her friends to decided they needed to leave England since being in France wasn't helping anyone.

That was until Luna suggested to move out of Europe and move to America, at first neither of them wanted too until Sirius pointed out that Hogwarts or any of the schools in Europe was still dangerous because of the death eaters despite how most of them were dead or that the school in Hogwarts was still destroyed somewhat so it would be awhile until the school opens again and ended up agreeing anyway. A lot of people died that day including a few friends and family during the war thanks to Voldemort and his followers but, eventually the light side won thanks to Harry Potter. Before Harry and his friends decided the day to leave, Hermione and her older sister Aries learned after finding their parents that they're adopted much to their shock. Hermione would be Harry's long lost twin sister while Aries is their older sister that left the Potter twins to faint with a loud thump. After finally calming down Hermione is now known as Hermione Sapphire Lilian Jean Potter instead of Hermione Jean Granger.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **Okay so I decided to rewrite this story so it would make some sense. It's going to be a bit different and yes there's going to be major Bella Swan bashing because I really distaste that girl even in Twilight movies and books but, the only difference is that I love everyone in the cast and hate Bella Swan character I didn't appreciate how she was toying with Jacob's feelings even if it wasn't her intentional.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Leaving England!**

One year, one year since Hogwarts went to the ground. One year when they realized that there was a traitor among them and didn't expected to be the youngest and only daughter Ginevra Virginia Molly Weasley known as _'Ginny Weasley'_ who was Voldemort's servant after she cruelly laughed on how she murdered all of her family except Fred, George and Ron who weren't home at the time. One year since they lost so many good people including friends and family because of it. She didn't take the news well when Harry announced that he and Draco are dating as she felt betrayed stating she should belong to Harry not that slimy git Slytherin.

However, Harry didn't lose his godfather Sirius or Remus for that matter which he's very happy and grateful thanks to both Luna and his best friend Hermione who blocked the attack from Bellatrix Lestrange who tried to kill him; instead of Sirius fell to the veil it was Bellatrix who lost and died because of this. Sirius was so grateful for the girls that he twirled Hermione around happily that he owes her his life not once but, twice now leaving her to giggle telling him it wasn't a problem.

After losing Ron, Theo, Pansy and so many good people in their lives… Luna decided that she wanted to finish her magical education at Beauxbaton's but, the war still haunted everyone there so they left with one only option. They had to move. At first Harry and Hermione wanted to stay for Teddy's sake until Sirius pointed out that Hogwarts isn't safe anymore so they ended up caving after realizing that Hogwarts wasn't going to be running up and running anymore. Sirius and Remus found a place in Forks, Washington, enrolled them into a local high school by the reservation called La Push Jr high since the school district was closer to their house then Forks High when Minerva (Professor McGonagall) decided to speak up thru the silence.

"Did you managed to talk to your cousin Sirius?" Minerva asked turning to her former student.

"Yes Billy along with Charlie are both okay with this, we actually made an appointment with him since he's the head of police chef and a good friend of Billy's; Billy even informed me that there's a house that was for sale which I bought immediately, it's pretty grand and big for us to live in; it has fifteen bedrooms, six bathrooms with shower stalls and baths, 4 living rooms, 4 dining rooms, 2 family rooms, swimming pool, jacuzzi with a basketball court in the front, then there's a tennis court in the backyard if you want to play and has a huge kitchen for Hermione to bake and cook for us," Sirius winked at his god daughter Hermione leaving her to blush hiding against her twin brother Harry's shoulder leaving the others to chuckle at this "My cousin Billy and Charlie are the only ones who knew about wizards and witches since Remus and I met up with them more than once when we were quite young so we kept in touch since then at least through our family line anyway until I was sent to Azkaban. Remus managed to get a hold of him during that time and stayed with Billy until Remus found a place to live where Billy insisted that he bought the house for them to stay with since we're quite close. So there's no problem since nothing ever happens there anyway since it's a small town and all," he explained.

Professor McGonagall smiled "I'm glad you got everything worked out for us Sirius and it's settled then I'll be coming by every now and then since both Sirius and Remus are going to be known as your guardians while I'll be known as your grandmother for the time being which I don't mind one bit considering both Harry and Hermione are my grandchildren anyway," she explained.

"How do you figure that professor?" Neville asked.

"Well actually Nev that's quite a difficult and complicated story. You see mum; I mean Mrs. Potter I mean- "Hermione huffed at this and was cut off by Ariel her older sister.

"What she means was-our birth mother Lily is adopted; you see Professor McGonagall last marriage I believe it was in her 3rd with her last husband they had children. Four boys and two girls; her youngest daughter which was Lilian Jasmine McGonagall-Dumbledore but, at the time it was very dangerous so Professor Dumbledore took her without his wife's knowledge knowing she's too tired after giving birth to their last child at the time and got Professor's 2nd marriage step son Sebastian to watch over; he lost his wife at the time sadden over his grief until he met someone new this would be Harry's aunt Petunia's and half aunt/stepmother to mum-Lily Evans as Lily is uncle Sebastian's half-sister at the time so you can say it's a bit complicated. Mum didn't find out until her 5th year and didn't know who to talk too... since she and aunt Petunia weren't talking so she felt sad and got comforted by James-our dad so she told our birth father James what happen you can say he was stunned and in shock when he learned this; of course he couldn't tell uncle Sirius, uncle Remus or that backstabber Peter," Ariel snarled at the last one which Hermione gave her a hug of comfort by her waist as she took a deep breath and continued "Anyway long story short. Professor McGonagall didn't learn the truth until it was too late. Her memories of her youngest daughter came thru her mind and confronted her estrange husband Albus as they got in a huge argument until Albus told her it was for her safety which Professor McGonagall glared at him which left him very uncomfortable so Albus told her what happen therefore it would make me, Harry and Hermione her grandchildren," she explained.

Everyone stared at the oldest girl (Ariel) Hermione's and Harry's older sister who just happened to be the older daughter of James and Lily Potter who kept gaping at her like a fish as they're too shocked and stunned to believe this.

"So … you're saying is that… you, Harry and Hermione are Professor McGonagall and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore grandchildren," Draco slowly says.

"Yes, that would be correct," Ariel replied nodding at this crossing her arms almost offended not learning this sooner until she and Hermione demanded their adopted parents to tell them the truth; at first they were hurt and angry that they weren't knowing this sooner but, that was until they were attacked by death eaters with Bellatrix Lestrange being the leader of this; as they fought off against them Hermione send help thanks to her patronus and killed most of the death eaters because of it but, unfortunately their parents didn't make it much to their sadness.

"Blimey who knew two of our professors were even married," Fred blurted out which Ariel wacked him on the head and made him pouted.

"Yes that would be correct…" Remus spoke up turning to his former professor "And to answer your question Minerva I got Kingsley's permission and got everything settled so it's all set," he answered.

"Good," Professor McGonagall answered as she sat on her chair of her former husband who was the headmaster in the school "Oh and I also wanted to let you know that Neville's grandmother is going to join us as well since Neville insisted that she comes with us not wanting to leave her behind," she explained.

"Yes, my grams will be joining you and meet us at the airport," Neville explained.

"I figured as much after what you been through Neville and I don't mind the company at the very least," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Thank you professor and I'm glad to hear that," Neville murmured at this as Blaise went to comfort his boyfriend in a hug knowing talking about his parents is very sensitive.

"When can we leave," Draco anxiously asked.

"We can leave 2 days from today if that's alright with everyone?" Professor McGonagall asked everyone in the group who nodded in agreement.

"Yes that would be fine grandma," Hermione replied smiling softly at this.

"Good the sooner the we leave the better, I'll meet you guys at the airport and then we can leave from there; once that's settled I'll go visit my family in Japan. I need to make sure they're extra protected you can never know when it comes with death eaters," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Of course," Sirius nodded at this.

As soon as they finished that's when they all decided to pack and read to leave; both Hermione and Luna decided to go to the market to buy a few things so that way they wouldn't go hungry before they leave for their flight.

"Uncle Sirius Luna and I are going to head to the market to fetch a few things; do you want us to get anything for you guys?" Hermione asked looking at her god father.

"Actually princess Remus and I are going to head to the bank to talk to the goblins real quick so we'll be out as well," Sirius answered.

"Oh what are you going to do at the bank?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to check on the house deed and everything so we'll see you at the house yea?" Sirius offered.

Hermione and Luna nodded at this "Alright," she says.

"Oh and would you mind grabbing more milk formula we're almost out," Remus asked.

"Of course uncle Remus I'll be sure to add that in the shopping list," Hermione smiled.

"Oh good and be careful princess" Remus replied.

"We will and you be careful too," Luna answered as they told them they will; once Remus and Sirius headed to the bank while Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, and Ariel went to the house to pack. Once they spit up Hermione and Luna apparate to the market in muggle London as they wanted to keep a low profile before they leave.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Ready to go Luna?" I asked.

"Of course," Luna answered as we both held hands and apparate to muggle London which we had to make sure it was through a small alley way.

"The market should be around this corner, I been here a few times with my family," I answered.

Luna nodded at this as we headed to the market.

"Wow so this is a muggle market?" Luna whispered.

"Yes stay close to me Luna; you don't want to end up being lost in this market?" I whispered.

Luna nodded in agreement as we looked around the market to fetch a few things after I grabbed a cart.

"So where do you think we should get for our flight?" I asked.

"Well we should grab some food for the house don't you think?" Luna asked.

"I agree… maybe we can split up… and meet at the cereal isle?" I offered.

Luna nodded "I'll go to the baby food isle to grab as many food as I can since we're out of formula milk?" she explained.

"Actually Luna why don't I grab those since there's different kinds while you grab the other half of this list that I wrote down," I offered.

"Alright that might be better actually since I'm not familiar with this kind of thing," Luna nodded in agreement as I gave her the bottom half with the food while I grabbed the baby formula and some of the food in the top half.

"Meet you by the cereal aisle which should be over that side," I told her.

"Okay," Luna nodded at this heading to the left while I went to the right.

 **(20 minutes later)**

Luna and Hermione grabbed everything as they put it inside the cart which was a lot leaving me to add everything inside my head.

"This is probably worth at least $100 dollars' worth of food depending on how much it cost altogether," I replied.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes, they don't accept galleons Luna they accept muggle cash like this," I told her showing her the cash of London (European cash) if that makes sense.

"Oh," Luna surprised at this as we headed to the checkout line which didn't take very long since it wasn't a lot of people.

Once we check out we headed outside grabbing the bags since we didn't need to bring the cart I grabbed at least six bags while Luna did the same; it was a lot of food that we went to the same alley we came from and shrunk them inside my pouch bag that I brought with me when Ron, Harry and I were on the run hunting for the horcruxes.

"You think we grabbed everything for the trip Lulu?" I asked as we double checked with our stuff.

"Yes I managed to grab as much as I can find; did you know there's different kind of potato chips?" Luna asked curiously.

"I did and I figured you would grab most of it that you want to try out I assume?" I asked.

"Yes I wanted to try this one Doritos? Or something like that?" Luna asked all confuse.

"I love those it's one of my favorite kind of chips to eat for a snack," I answered nodding at this.

"You think it would last us for the entire trip Mione?" Luna asked.

"Yes I would hope so at least a week or two so I'm sure we'll be fine by the time we get there we can always shop at the market down there," I offered.

"That's true… I hope they have similar things that I'll recognize," Luna answered.

"I'm sure they have and we can always try new things along the way I'm sure it won't be a problem," I assured her.

"Hmm I supposed not since the last thing we need is having anyone snoop into our business as well," Luna explained.

I scowled "If anything they'll be worst then Lavender and Parvati… although I don't have a problem with Parvati or her sister Padma since we're somewhat friends though but, Lavender don't get me started with her," I huffed at this.

Luna squeezed my hand "Despite everything you did try to save her…" she sadly says.

"Yes well... it's not like I want her to die … but, other than that… it didn't save her as much as I thought," I whispered.

Before we turn left we heard a baby cry; well more than one baby cry and froze; their cries had echoed thru the alley way but, were drowned by the noises of the streets outside of it. Hermione and Luna were heading home as they came from the market when this occurred when they heard the noises and rushed to see what was going on.

"You don't think…" I began to say as both Luna and I raced to the source which was indeed a baby crying more like whimpering in his carrier basset and gasped in shock "Luna hold this for me I have to get him out of there," I explained.

I climbed inside the dumpster and gasped again "Oh my. Who would abandon them ohhh the poor thing," Hermione says bouncing the baby and saw there were two babies _'they must be twins,'_ she thought to herself.

"Mione there's another baby," Luna gasped in shock as Hermione passed the baby girl to Luna while she held the baby boy by climbing out with their bassets as they were bouncing the babies.

"Whoever did this they're long gone now…did you see any note or anything?" I asked.

"No there's no note or anything who would do such a horrible thing especially with them; if I have to guess they're six months old," Luna whispered.

"That's horrible; what do we do… we can't just leave them here Lulu … especially at this weather," I whispered as I grabbed the twins out of the dumpster; as rage and confusion filled through both their bodies.

"I don't know about you but, we need to get out of here especially where there's death eaters roaming through these streets you can never know," Luna replied.

"I agree we should bring them with us … there's no way I'm leaving them here," I immediately got protective towards the baby "It's too dangerous for them to stay here and they could get sick," she quickly added.

"I agree… so what do you think?" Luna asked as she was also outrage and confuse by this like Hermione was.

"Yes, we should also give them a name as well… I'll name the boy that I'm holding… his name… hmmm Elias… Elias Jason Lionel Potter…" I whispered leaving him to gurgle into a smile "I think he likes it don't you think? Did you manage to pick a name for the baby girl that you're holding; if I have to guess they're twins or else they would've be here no less," she asks.

Luna nodded at this "Perfect … and yes I did… Evelynn … Evelynn Sophia Carson Lovegood _'Evie'_ for short; we should head back before Harry and the others get a panic attack," she explained.

"Yes that would be the plan and we should buy extra Id's for everyone just in case unless Draco managed to beat me to it then I supposed they can be as our siblings," I offered.

"I'm sure once we explained to Harry and the others they'll be sure to give Elias and Evie a new identity with everyone else," Luna assured her which left me to sigh in relief.

"Well come on then Elias, Evie you're coming home with us," I cooed at the twins (Elias and Evie) who gurgled and smiled at us "We should get out of here before it gets really cold Luna," I quickly added.

Luna nodded at this as they grabbed their bassets "We should buy them a couple of things as well since we're leaving the day after tomorrow don't you think?" she asked.

"Maybe we can find something in Forks, I'm sure they have something for us," I began to say pausing for a moment "We should go to the hospital just to be sure the twins are alright who knows how long they were in the dark alleyway," she explained.

"Alright," Luna answered as they apparate to the hospital which wasn't far; St. Mungo's was open so they immediately took the twins for a checkup as they explained what happen; the nurses tutted at this as they took them to the medical care department just to see if the twins were alright; once the nurse came back they checked their vitals as they were good and healthy after checking the records they're no one to watch over them.

Hermione explained that she and Luna would take them home with the nurse smiled bowing at the young girl _"May the lord be with you Miss. Granger; not only you and Miss. Lovegood saved the twins but, they're also have a good home knowing you'll be good role model to the young ones,"_ she smiled which left Hermione blushed as they both thanked them. Once everything was check out Hermione and Luna grabbed the twins (Elias & Evie) close to them and apparate from the hospital room to Sirius new home 'Black Village Manor' where everyone greeted the girls.

"Who is it?" Ariel asked from the background.

"Big sister it's me, Hermione and Luna?" I asked.

The door opened as Ariel gasped in shock "Cookie. why are you and Luna holding a baby in your arms? Is there something you want to tell me," she scolded me playfully but, almost curious at this.

"Let's go to the living room big sister the twins were in the cold at the alley way not far where we used to live and I want to gather everyone to explain our story," Hermione explained.

"Alright. Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Draco, Blaise can you come downstairs to the living room please," Ariel called out the boys as footsteps were heard heading to the living room as they were puzzled as well along with Sirius and Remus who recently got back before the girls got home.

"Mione is that you? I was wondering where you and Luna were taking so-"Harry began to say noticing new members being held by Hermione and Luna with a puzzle look on his face "What's going on and who's this?" he asked. Harry and the others immediately rushed to them as they were all gathered around once Hermione and Luna found the twins (Elias & Evie) which is their names and took them in after hearing their story; they immediately agreed; Hermione even added that they weren't sure how long the twins were by the alley way from the looks of things they look about 6 months old they can't really tell. They even checked with the hospitals if they were missing any patients and the nurse that they talked too said they weren't so they all decided to take the twins with them.

"That's awful who would do such a horrible thing," Ariel gasped listening to her sister Hermione and Luna's story about the twins.

"I don't know but, from the hospital we check too. Neither of the nurses recognized them so they went to check if they were alright and told us that they had a low blood pressure and had a high fever. We stayed with them until they healed the twins which was why we took so long," Luna answered.

"That's horrible who would leave twins in the dumpster at this cold weather," Draco scowled as he found himself fond with the twins.

"I don't know Draco but, I figured out what to say if anyone were to ask they're be our siblings," Hermione pointed out leaving Draco and the others to nod in agreement.

"Harry you and Blaise are going to be the god children to Sirius which is true, then Neville, Fred and George are going to be blood siblings with Harry and Blaise along with myself and Ariel; then there's Draco and Luna who are going to be blood siblings but, as Sirius nephew and niece; Teddy, Elias and Evie are going to be the youngest siblings out of all them then uncle Sirius and uncle Remus will be Professor McGonagall's son and nephew and our guardians in case anyone were to ask," Hermione explained.

"Got it," Ariel and the others replied.

"But, I have a question though?" Harry asked.

"What is it Harry?" I asked.

"If Fred and Ariel gets married how are going to explain that?" Harry asked.

Ariel giggled leaving Fred to blush "Well I'm glad you asked Harry if Fred were to ask me to marry him; I would be Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley 'nee Potter since uncle Sirius cousin Billy is the only person besides his friend Charlie that knows that we're wizards and witches," she explained.

Harry blinked his eyes "Does that mean that Fred and George will be our brothers but, blood," scratching his head all confuse.

Poor Harry; oh well Hermione to the rescue "Yes Harry that would be correct," I smirked.

"Alright then just wanted to check" Harry nodded leaving them to chuckle at this.

 **[2 days later in the Evening-Black Village Manor] …**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Teddy! Where's wolfie!" Harry yelled as he hurriedly stuffed all of Teddy's toys while Hermione packed his clothes in a fast pace as they were both in a hurry after stuffing her things inside her small purse which she tends to carry during their trip which didn't take very long since they're all shrunk into her bead purse that she used during their horcruxes hunt during the war with Harry and Ron.

After Teddy heard this he ran to his room, holding a rather beat up stuffed light gray wolf from his adopted mom/god mother (Hermione) who gave it to him after taking him to the zoo the other day which he loves. Harry grabbed the wolf and puts it into the bag and zipped it up then turns to Teddy.

"Alright kiddo, we meaning momma Mya with your uncles and aunts along with your cousins Elias and Evie, your papa and uncle Padfoot are ready to go huh?" Harry asked bending down to his height.

"You forgot Draco, Blaise and Nev Harry," Hermione yells in the background.

 _"How can she know that when I'm in this room I may never know,"_ Harry mumbles at this grabbing Teddy's jacket and zipped it tight not to tight but, enough for him to keep him out of the cold.

Teddy nodded looking at his room which was completely bare "Do I geat to sit with momma on da pane?" he asked smiling knowing the answer; Harry pretended to think for a little bit and finally spoke up.

"Oh I suppose you could but, you have to stay like this color the whole time we're there alright. These people don't know about witches and wizards; most of them are muggles so you gotta stay discreet okay," Harry explained which made Teddy look down but, agreed.

"Okey papa Harry," Teddy answered leaving him to smile.

"You got a lot of papa's huh?" Harry asked knowing the answer leaving his god son Teddy to nod at this happily as he began to morph into a brown hared with green eyes like Harry so they can think he's the little brother of Harry as he grabbed the bag and carried his god son into his arms as they walked out of the door.

"Mione are you ready to go?" Harry yelled from the hallway.

"Yes, yes, I got everything," Hermione rushed to meet up with them who had messy pony tail leaving Teddy to reach out for her as he wanted to be carried by his adopted mom/god mother/auntie "Momma" he grins happily.

Hermione smiled at her god son/adopted son "Come here teddy bear," she cooed as he was curled up into her arms.

"Did you grab Elias dragon since he can't sleep without it," Neville asked who also joined the duo.

"Yes it's right here," Harry replied pulling Elias dragon inside his bag while Luna was carrying baby Evie who cooed at her doll that Hermione bought her from the toy store as she wanted one.

"What about Evie's teddy bear and her Elsa doll," Blaise pointed out "She doesn't leave or sleep without her you know,"

"Yes, yes I got it inside along with the rest of the toys," Harry huffed at this.

"Just checking," Blaise winked.

"Come on guys we gotta go," Draco yelled from downstairs.

"Hey where's Ariel," Harry asked.

"She's downstairs waiting for us," Blaise comments.

"Ready?" Hermione asked after fixing her hair once Harry held Teddy until she finishes.

"Yes I'm ready if you are," Harry replied heading downstairs looking around; the whole house is completely bare and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Harry there you are we gotta go prongslet," Sirius exclaimed rushing them to leave.

"Yeah I know does everyone got everything," Harry asked leaving everyone to nod at this turning to his god father "Did you transfer our money to muggle money Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes we went to the bank yesterday to grab the keys and the deeds to the house trust me Harry we got everything," Remus assured him.

"Most of our stuff are in Hermione's bead bag Harry," Ariel explained to her little brother.

Harry nodded at this "Good then let's go," Harry replied.

"Mione did you put the glamour charm on Elias and Evie to look like you guys?" Fred asked.

"Well considering both Elias and Evie are now 5 days old I didn't have too since they're still new born," Hermione pointed out.

"That's true as far as everyone is concerned Elias and Evie are our youngest siblings," Ariel explained leaving them to nod in agreement to keep the twins and Teddy safe.

"Nev why don't you hold Elias since I'm holding the stuff and Luna you hold onto Evie while Mione you hold Teddy since he's with you and everything," Harry offered.

"Okay Harry," Neville, Hermione and Luna explained with a nod in agreement holding their new brothers/adopted son/adopted daughter close into their baby pouch.

"Teddy I want you to hold onto me very closely alright," Hermione gently told her god son along with Harry's leaving him to nod as he held onto his adopted mom tightly onto her neck as Remus held both Draco and Luna, Evie (Luna's adopted daughter/sister) while Blaise held onto Neville (his boyfriend with Elias-Hermione's adopted son/brother) Harry, Hermione, Fred, Ariel (his girlfriend) and George followed suit then Sirius in the end leaving England not far behind as Kretcher and Dobby were already at the house setting everything up for the arrivals _(a/n: Kretcher and Dobby are both alive-I figured Dobby and Kretcher deserved to have a second chance to serve their friends/master/mistresses for the time being)_

They sighed in relief knowing there weren't any problems and continued their way as they shrunk their things into Hermione's beaded bag except their carry-on luggage's which was similar to one another; Fred and George had a blue and red luggage, Harry had a green luggage, Draco, Blaise and Neville had green, blue, and black then there's Ariel, Luna and Hermione who had pink, baby blue and purple carrying a baby bag's with the children in their baby pouch with Sirius and Remus who had black and red carry-on luggage's.

"Well that was pleasant at least we're here," Neville sarcastically replied.

"Yeah no doubt about it. Is your grandmother going to join us Nev?" Blaise asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah she should be coming with Professor McGonagall since I don't want her here by herself since … my parents are now gone… thanks to those death eaters," Neville growled as Blaise kissed his shoulder to calm down.

"I'm sorry love I know how much your parent's meant to you," Blaise whispered.

"Thanks Blaise…" Neville murmured at this.

"How is your grandmother?" Hermione softly asked.

"She tends to be okay on some days and I'm glad she's coming with us thanks for even thinking about the idea Mione," Neville pointed out.

"Your welcome and it wasn't my doing Nev. I knew how much your family meant to you so I just thought she should join us if she wants too and she's immediately agreed so everyone wins," Hermione smiled at this.

Neville nodded at this as they headed inside the airport "I really appreciate that Mione thank you," he says.

"It's not a problem Nev," Hermione smiled at this.

"Sirius where exactly did Professor McGonagall say to meet her at again because I don't see her or Neville's grandmother's anywhere?" Harry asked tipping a bit to see his professor and Neville's grandmother but, no prevail.

"They're going to meet us by the gate Harry like she explained," Sirius explained.

Harry and the others nodded at this "Alright sounds good, did you managed to tell her and your grandmother Nev about the twins Elias and Evie though?" he asked.

"Yeah I did and they both agreed to let us take them with us since grams can tell that Elias is very fond with Mione while Evie is fond with Luna at the moment," Neville explained gesturing his god daughter as Hermione, Ariel and Luna were cooing towards the twins (Elias & Evie) making funny faces which they gurgled smiles here and there.

"That's good to know whoever would abandon twins and dump them into a dumpster like that when it's freezing outside is not being a good parent," Remus explained shaking his head knowing he wouldn't do that to a child especially his children so he's more like a grandpa to the twins along with Sirius who felt the same way.

"We should get going since our flight is in two hours," Draco pointed out "There's the check in gate over there-Gate 12," he explained.

They followed the crowd to Gate 12 inside the tunnel as they were check-in their stuff from the security guard and all that. Once that was taken care of they met up with Professor McGonagall and Lady Longbottom (Augusta-Neville's grandmother) who was chatting about something until they saw Harry and the others.

"There you guys are I was wondering what took you guys so long and I was beginning to worry. I got the tickets for us so are we ready to go? Did you grab everything that we needed?" Professor McGonagall asked leaving the others to nod at this.

"We did," Sirius replied then looked around as he lowered his voice to his collogue and former professor "We managed to get Teddy to look like his father Remus while the twins are still new born so it wasn't necessary," he explained.

"Good, good, and I see Elias and Evie are both snuggled with my grandson," Augusta Longbottom smiled at the young ones "Who would abandon the young ones is not being a good parent; it's a good thing that you found them when you did girls," she explained.

"Thank you ma 'me" Hermione and Luna bowed as they both respect Neville's grandmother.

"No need to call me ma 'me it makes me sound old. You can call me grandma as well if you like and it's a good thing that you did too they could've died especially at this coldest weather the poor things… shall we go" Lady Longbottom gave a small smile as she's very fond with the girls.

"Yes, we should get going or else we'll miss our flight," Professor McGonagall explained leaving everyone to nod at this.

"Everyone stay close we wouldn't want to leave anyone else behind," Remus pointed out.

Teddy, who was being carried by Harry while Hermione and Luna were holding the twins Elias and Evie being covered by their blankets inside their stroller not wanting them to be cold.

Draco and Harry went first, then Hermione, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Fred, George, Ariel, Professor McGonagall, Augusta Longbottom, Remus, and Sirius behind recounting everyone in the group.

Once they went inside the check in they decided to eat breakfast since it's a bit early for their flight.

"Do you think we can get breakfast since our flight isn't called until 7:45 in the morning," Hermione suggested.

"I like that idea Mione," Harry smiled at his sister "Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Well there's McDonalds here we can try that one," Ariel offered.

"I like the way you think," Harry smirked leaving the others confuse.

"What's McDonalds?" Blaise spoke up.

"It's a fast food restaurant that serves breakfast, lunch and dinner it's really good. I usually eat the Hot and Spicy McChicken since I don't eat burgers but, they have good coffee though," Hermione explained.

"Then it's decided we're going to McDonalds if that's alright with everyone?" Sirius asked.

Everyone agreed as they headed to McDonalds, it just recently opened so it wasn't crowded and decided to eat at the booth tables.

"Harry, Mia and I will order for all of us since we're familiar to this place while you guys sit," Ariel explained.

"Okay," Sirius and the others agreed as they mumbled a spell to enlarge the table to fit everyone.

"So how long till our flight leaves anyway?" Draco asked.

"About an hour and 15 minutes which is plenty of time," Professor McGonagall replied as she sat down next to Augusta.

Harry, Hermione and Aries were next to order.

"Morning, welcome to McDonalds what can I get you for you folks?" the guy replied eyeing Hermione and Aries slightly checking them out.

"Hi," Harry glowering his eyes at the guy 'Stay away from my sisters' look "Can we have… 10 orders of Super Deluxe Breakfast, three kid's meals with milk, 10 orange juices, 10 harsh browns and 2 ice coffee please?" he explained.

"Of course sir and what kind of ice coffee would you want?" the guy replied slightly shaking from Harry's glare.

"I'll have the hazel nut make that two of those please," Hermione quickly replied.

"Oh and 5 coffees with extra cream and sugar," Ariel replied.

"Would that be all in your order ma 'me?" the guy replied.

Harry and Hermione nodded "Yes that would be all," Hermione replied.

"That would be $35.65 please, would be that for here or to go?" the guy replied.

Aries pondered for a moment "For here but, can we have a plastic bag though," she asked.

"Of course and here's your change $5.65," Dave the cashier replied after Hermione paid $40.00 British money.

Hermione, Harry and Aries joined their new fond family as they were talking among themselves. It took about 15 minutes to gather their orders which this time Draco, Blaise and Harry took to themselves to carry the trays for everyone's food which smelled delicious.

Draco immediately sat down next to his boyfriend Harry while Blaise did the same except next to his boyfriend Neville who looked curious by the food.

"So did you guys order?" Neville asked curious.

"It's pancakes Neville it's really good it has sausage with a muffin and side of eggs where you can make it into a sandwich, then there's some pancakes, with syrup, butter and bacon yum," Hermione perked up cutting her pancakes, side of butter and not a lot of syrup while Aries her older sister put a lot of syrup except strawberry syrup from her own pocket.

"Where did you get that from?" Harry asked curiously.

Aries smirked "I always had strawberry syrup inside my pocket Harry when it comes with breakfast instead of the original syrup is soooo boring," she says.

Fred curiously stared at his girlfriend "What else do you have in there?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know babe," Ariel fluttered her eyelashes innocently at her boyfriend Fred who seemed very flush by her comment.

 **(20 minutes later) …**

"Merlin I am full," George groaned in pain.

"I told you not to eat to fast Georgie," Ariel warned her future brother in law.

George sighed "Yes, yes, and that proves that I should've listened to you Red," he whined putting his head against Fred's shoulder who pats him on the back.

"Well since we're done we have some time left before we head back. What do you guys want to do?" Blaise asked.

"Hmm can we get some chocolate," Harry perked up.

"Only you would buy some more chocolate Harry," Hermione tutted to herself.

Harry pouted "I can't help it I love chocolate Mione," he says.

"I know which is why I grab extra's before we left," Hermione showing the biggest chocolate leaving the guys to gape at the girl.

"Bloody hell that's huge," Neville exclaimed.

Luna felt sadden over this knowing her boyfriend Ron would say that until Neville saw this and widen his eyes in horror "Oh my gosh Luna I am so- "who was cut off by Luna.

"It's alright Neville. Even I know you didn't mean too but, If I know Ronald he would've agreed with you. That is a huge chocolate bar Mione," Luna smiled sadly.

Hermione gave a sad smile giving her a hug "I know I was a bit surprised it had this size and I figured Ron would've want it but, since he's not- "which Harry gave her a hand squeeze which she returned the hand squeeze back "I know he wouldn't want us to be sad Lulu," she whispered.

"Can we get more chocolate Mione?" Harry asked.

"If you insist Harry," Hermione sighed dramatically.

Harry perked up kissing his sister on the cheek heading to the chocolate store with Draco sighed shaking his head knowing his boyfriend.

"You just had to agree with him didn't you Mya?" Draco asked.

"You know you love him flaws and all," Hermione winked at him.

"Of course I do," Draco smiling at the scene as Harry being his childish self but, wouldn't change a thing about him "But, does it have to be dark chocolate I hate dark chocolate," he scowls.

"Which chocolate do you like?" Ariel asked.

"White chocolate,"

"Me too,"

"Really?"

"No if I buy more chocolate it would go straight to my waist and I happen to like my figure thank you very much,"

Draco pouted and poked his tongue at Ariel who poked her tongue back causing everyone in the group to laugh.

"Oh you two knock it off," Blaise putting his arm around his best friend knowing how he's pouting "Come on Drake I see white chocolate over there," he says leaving Draco to perk.

"Brilliant," Draco exclaimed running to the white chocolate isle causing Blaise to laugh.

"Harry how many chocolates are buying?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his cart "Milk chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate with nuts and fruits, then there's dark chocolate, dark chocolate with nuts, then there's white chocolate with marshmallows, then there's white chocolate with fruits," Harry pausing for a moment "Oh and do you think you can get the chips Mione and drinks too," he quickly added with his puppy dog look.

Hermione sighed "Alright," she says heading to the snacks where the announcement called out "Flight to Gate 12 from England to Forks, Washington is now boarding. Please be sure to have your ticket, passport ready with your belongings, Flight to Gate 12 from England to Forks, Washington is now boarding. Thank you," the lady replied.

"That's our flight we have to get going?" Neville asked.

"We'll meet you guys over there Mione and I have to check out these,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it won't take long besides there's no long line so we'll meet you guys over there,"

"Okay see you in the first class love," Draco kissed his boyfriend quickly before he left with his family.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So I'm rewriting everything just so it would make a bit of sense here… right now Harry and his family just arrived to Seattle, Washington don't worry there's going to be more soon. R/R**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Forks! (A Fresh Start)**

"Where's Harry and Mya?" Sirius asked.

"They're checking out the chocolates that Harry bought and told us to meet them inside," Draco replied.

Sirius was about to protest until Harry and Hermione rushed with three bags of chocolate, chips (to snack on) and drinks "Did we make it?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah you made it just in time Harry. Shall we get going and stay close hmm?" Professor McGonagall rushed them into their flights as Augusta Longbottom was close with Neville as they're family and kept close to one another after showing the flight attendants their tickets as she commented on the babies on how cute they were leaving Harry and Hermione to both smile 'Thank you ma 'me' as they went to their seats which was in first class thanks to Draco's help since he refused to be in the coach seats (which was regular seats); when they bought their plane tickets; they got to test their new identities.

As far as the passengers and airplane attendants were concerned; Professor McGonagall and Lady Longbottom are the Grandmothers-Amelia and Autumn Hawkins taking their grandchildren-James (Harry), Jean (Hermione, Nelson (Neville), Fernando 'Fernie' (Fred) and Geo (George) then there's Aries (Ariel) Hawkins then there's Sirius and Remus who are going to be as Professor McGonagall's sons; both Sirius and Remus kept their first names but, last names they all decided in Hawkins using different names and all but, got a backup Pendragon or Black-Lupin on both sides, it was Sirius idea in case they needed it.

Eight hours later… 2:30 a.m. _(a/n: if anyone was wondering both Draco and Blaise speed up the flight a bit early then scheduled so it wouldn't take very long since they're very impatient with the help of Neville, Fred, George, and Ariel while Harry, Hermione and Luna were sleeping with the twins Elias, Evie, and Teddy, Sirius Black-Lupin, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom and their professor McGonagall)_

"We're now approaching Seattle, Washington we will begin landing in 20 minutes' folks," a voice spoke from the intercom.

Hermione didn't find herself to sleep well so she decided to read to keep herself occupied when she heard the announcement and looked up from her book as the people started to prepare to board off the plane. Harry and the boys were still sleeping despite the loud announcement.

Luna and her older sister Ariel were chatting away as Evie was sitting in her baby pouch looking at the window as if it was the most fascinated by how small the world seem to be while Professor McGonagall and Neville's grandmother Augusta were chatting among themselves probably planning what they're going to do when they arrive to Forks, Washington as people around them were gathering their belongings; as for Remus and Sirius they're chatting away holding the boys Elias & Teddy (Elias would be Hermione's adopted son/brother) while Teddy is Harrys and her god son as their little brother to keep the children safe as they're holding their toys closely while Evie is Luna's daughter/sister to the rest of the children if anyone were to ask.

After putting her book up, Hermione went to wake up Harry and the boys after making a small yawn. He stirred a bit but, went to sleep.

"James wake up!" Hermione exclaimed, gently moving him by the shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Harry murmured with a sleepy heavy on his voice.

Hermione squinted her eyes not wanting to cuss in front of the children where Draco bumped his head against Blaise who somehow woke up by blinking his eyes very sleepy.

"Huh wha-what's going on," Blaise yawned at this.

"The plane is about to land soon," Hermione answered.

This is when Draco yawned as he woke up not far behind Blaise "I got this Mia," he shrugged as he grabbed a cup of water about to wake up his boyfriend but, Hermione cut him off "Bloody hell James wake up the plane is about to land soon?!" she exclaimed which caught Harry's attention as his head bumped into Neville.

"Huh what?!" Harry grogery yawned as they heard someone groaning in pain which was Neville rubbing his head from the pain.

"Wha-what happen?" Neville yawned blinking his eyes.

"Sorry Frankie but, the plane is about to land soon," Hermione explained.

"Oh finally!? I didn't think on how much more sitting I could bloody take," Draco exclaimed which Hermione wacked him on the head leaving him to pout glowering her eyes at him as there are children in the room and mumbled an apology under his breath.

"Don't you worry your pretty head Jean I put a silence charm around the children," Blaise winked at his sister who sighed in relief.

"Oh good because you can never know where Teddy or the twins could learn it from and I'm not taking any chances Blade," Hermione sighed in relief laying her head against Neville who patted her on the back in comfort.

"Actually," Luna spoke up between their conversation as Hermione and the boys looked at Luna who was across from Neville, Harry, Draco and Blaise while the adults were a few feet away from them "I found the trip rather pleasant. Evie is just loving the sights just like I am," she explained with a smile.

"I agree with Ophelia but, I also can't wait to see Forks. I'd like to see my cousin again since it's been so long since I saw him while you kids attend school," Sirius exclaimed by the thought of his cousins face again as he, Remus, Professor McGonagall and Lady Longbottom (Augusta) came back to sit down to their seats behind the kids.

"Awe man do we really have to go back to school dad?" Harry asked looking at his god father.

"Yes you do; we already discussed this pronglet so that way no one would get suspicious," Sirius whispered leaving Harry to pout.

"I can't wait to see the place," Hermione happily replied excited by this.

"Oh don't remind me… I'm not really looking forward of going back to school after all we just came from the …" Harry paused for a moment lowering his voice "From the war. I always thought we can get a break around here," he explained.

"Me either. I mean for all we know it could be hard," Neville pointed out.

"It'd be fun guys, learning about American History, Science, Chemistry, Biology and Literature would be an incredible experience," Hermione pointed out not understanding why Harry or Neville wouldn't be excited by this.

"No offense Jean but, you're the only person we know that would find this exciting and fun," Draco pointed out.

Hermione was about to say something when their professor McGonagall intervened their conversation "That's enough children; you all have different opinions to this whole thing let's not make this a big deal hmm?" she told them giving them a stern look.

"She's right you know, despite everything we want you to finish your education and you'll all have fun being teenagers for once," Augusta pointed out.

"You really think so Grams?" Neville curiously asked.

"Of course after all they have the best Biology classes in the state from I heard," Augusta spoke up in the conversation "After all your parents would want you to learn everything and that includes being a teenager Frankie," she explained.

"Yes Grams," Neville mumbled under his breath knowing she wants him to be just like his father.

"By the way how are we going to get to Forks, Grams?" Luna asked as she puts Evie inside her baby pouch snuggled in her outfit thanks to Hermione's help of course as she held onto her 'Elsa' doll closely to her.

"We're having the car waiting for us at the car dealership under my name so we won't have any problems where both James, Aries, and Jean will be driving us there," Remus answered looking at Hermione heading to the cars dealership thanks to Sirius and Remus once they gathered their things from the airport which didn't take very long.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Fred, George, Ariel, Luna, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Minerva (Professor McGongall) and Augusta (Lady Longbottom-Neville's grandmother) along with the youngest (Teddy, Elias & Evie) in their strollers while carrying their luggage's by putting them onto the floor before they picked their cars; they each bought 14 cars, 12 motorcycles and 4 fishing boats for fishing since Sirius insisted they'd go fishing with his cousin Billy at least that's what they claimed anyway.

"How are we going to fit that many cars inside if there's only 3 garages that holds that amount of cars, motorcycles and two fishing boats that we bought," Hermione huffs.

"Didn't you know Mya," Sirius smirked since they're now in Forks so they're finally free to use their original names now since the war is now over and Sirius crazy cousin Bellatrix was good as dead thanks to the girls.

"Know what?" Hermione asked tilting her head in confusion then accusing him "What did you do?"

Sirius gave a gasp "I'm offended that you would think that I, Sirius Orion Hawkins would be up to something," he says.

"Sirius Orion Hawkins you better not be up to something or I'll hex your arse god father or not?" Ariel asked using her stern look reminding Sirius and Remus a bit of Lily whenever they get in trouble in school.

Sirius sighed "Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist. We have enough room for all the cars, motorcycles and boats that we bought because I put an undetectable extension charm around the garage to fit that many cars, motorcycles and boats inside anything we want," he told her proudly smug while Hermione gaped at him like a fish.

Aries stared at her god father not expecting him to answer that "Y-you what?" she asked feeling a bit hesitate at this "A-are you sure about this?

"Of course I'm sure after all Hermione here was one the one who taught me that spell after all" Sirius huffed almost like he was offended by his oldest god daughter.

"Well… alright… "Ariel shrugged at this looking at her little sister who seemed to froze at this news until Hermione made an _'O'_ and seemed shocked while the others snickered at her expression.

"Wow who would've thought that I would shock _'the smartest witch of her generation'_ didn't think I would do it did you Mya?" Sirius winked at his youngest god daughter which left Hermione blushed hiding against Harry's shoulder again as he pats on her back while the others continued to laugh.

"Alright, alright enough teasing yea? Who's going to drive?" Neville offered after he got serious since he hasn't learned how to drive yet since he grew up in the wizardling world looking between Harry, Ariel and Hermione.

"I will," Hermione quickly added grabbing the keys out of Draco's grasp leaving him to blink his eyes and gape at her until she poked her tongue at him "If you keep that up Draco flies are going to come in," she teased at him leaving him to immediately close his mouth and playfully glare at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draco waved her off knowing she's just playing around.

"I'll shrink them until we get back to the house," Hermione offered leaving the others to nod in agreement. Once the coast was clear Hermione pointed her wand at all the cars, motorcycles and boats except two cars were standing a few feet away and mumbled under her breath _'Reducio'_ into Hermione's beaded small purse with an undetectable extension charm to fit everything until they arrive to their new home.

"It's a good thing that no one is here or else we'll never get out of here?" Ariel mumbled leaving Luna to nod at this as they split up in three cars; Ariel would drive the Acura SUV (blue car) which was hers 10+ or more people inside her car which they agreed to get a family car when they get a chance so it won't look suspicious "So which one of you are going to ride with me?" she asked.

Harry and the boys looked at each other "Well since my car is inside Hermione's purse I might as well go with you," he offered.

"Sounds good," Ariel nodded turning to their sister Hermione "'Fire why don't you ride with the adults and the children while I have the boys with Luna?" she offered.

"Actually I was hoping to ride with Mione if that's alright with you," Luna perked up.

Aries lips twitched in amusement "Of course Lulu anyone else want to ride with Mya?" she asked.

The boys shook their heads as they headed inside to Aries car as she's the driver, Harry and Draco were sitting in the front as she added a third seat in the front between the driver's and passenger's seat.

"Sounds good big sister and you can just follow me from there?" Hermione answered.

"Of course after you Sapphire," Ariel smirked _(a/n: Hermione's nickname 'Sapphire' 'Fire' or Mya' from Harry, Sirius and the others only-she detested 'Hermy' with a passion and will hex your bullocks off if you ticked her off)_

Hermione, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Augusta (Lady Longbottom) went inside in Hermione's car which was a BMV SUV 320 which was purple and black which is her favorite colors, strapping Teddy, Elias and Evie in their car seats while Luna skipped to the front seat with her sister but, blood Hermione, Sirius happened to be in the front since he got the directions to the house while Harry and the boys went with Ariel from behind.

Hermione puts her seatbelts adjusting her mirrors while Sirius sat next to Luna as she was sitting between them. Remus, Augusta, and Minerva were sitting in the back with the children as she started to back up the car "So what's the main street to our house Sirius?" she asked.

"It's in the La Push residence so it shouldn't take very long from what Billy told me he said it's near the beach and the main streets are Starbush Place and Norebort Avenue down this road then you turn left in La Push you shouldn't miss it Mya," Sirius explained.

Hermione nods at this as she stopped in the red light with Ariel trailing behind; she can tell that her siblings Ariel and Harry were getting a bit irritated; Luna who was sitting next to Neville looked through the window where she had a feeling Draco and Blaise were sitting in the back chatting away seconds later the traffic light turned green as she continued on the road (20 minutes later) they finally made it.

"Wow you weren't kidding Padfoot," Remus replied looking at the house; even though it was still patch black due to the fact it was still early in the morning at the moment at far as either of them can tell.

"I told you so, Kretcher and Dobby should be preparing our breakfast and since it's the weekend we can look around later," Sirius offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Remus answered grabbing the twins Elias, Evie & Teddy who were soundly asleep in their baby pouch.

Hermione opened the garage with the garage control and parked first then Ariel parked next to her as they both turned off the ignition and got out of the car but, had to be quiet since everyone in the neighborhood was still asleep. Once that was settled Hermione took our wand swished and chanted _'ENGORGIO'_ the cars, motorcycles and the 2 fishing boats magically grew back to their normal size and fit inside the garage perfectly.

"There now it's inside and sound so you're free to drive them whenever you want," Hermione answered then paused for a moment "As soon as I teach you to drive of course," she quickly added as they mumbled in agreement.

"It's a good thing that we left early then we planned huh guys?" Harry whispered.

"Yes it's a bit easier don't you think?" Luna asked.

"Very I don't want any noisy people snooping into our business it's bad enough in Hogwarts," Hermione grumbled as she scanned around in LaPush; it seemed like a nice place to live, peaceful too.

"Well let's shall we head inside the young ones are probably very tired from a long trip," Professor McGonagall suggested as everyone mumbled in agreement as they all gathered their things and headed inside.

Sirius grinned as he opened the house, turning on the lights as everyone headed inside due to the fact it's very cold in the morning but, they were used to the cold in England so it wasn't a bit a surprise "Welcome to Casa Black-Lupin, so what do you guys think?" Sirius grinned.

Just then two elves _'pop'_ to greet them "Welcome home Master," Kretcher bowed.

"Thank you Kretcher," Sirius answered.

"Welcome home Master Harry," Dobby bowed.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry grinned at this.

"How long did it take you to fix this up Dobby?" Ariel asked.

"Not very long; we had some help from the other elves as they immediately agreed to help our masters if necessary mistress Ariel," Dobby answered.

"That's good," Ariel nodded at this while everyone was in awe especially Hermione who was trilling herself with happiness almost like she was back home in her childhood home which left Ariel to smile; she's glad that her baby sister was happy.

"It's brilliant," Harry grinned at this.

"I love it I absolutely love this," Hermione squealed happily.

"Check out the backyard guys," Blaise calls from the back as they raced to their brother where Neville who was in awe holding his boyfriend by the waist "Whoa this place is amazing I can see the beach from here," he explained.

"I'm glad you love it Neville now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep; the airplane didn't help much," Augusta (Lady Longbottom) answered.

"Night grams," Neville greeted his grandmother good night.

"Goodnight Neville," his grandmother bid her grandson and kissed him on the cheek "Have I told you that I'm very proud of you; your parents would've been very proud of you Neville," she gently softs at this.

Neville gave a small smile "Thanks grams that means a lot," he whispered as she patted him on the back as she headed upstairs to sleep.

Professor McGongall nodded in agreement "I agree with her I'm going to settle my things in my room and rest so I'll see you in the morning," she says following Augusta upstairs as their grandchildren and sons bid her goodnight as well.

"Night grandma," they answered with a smile.

"Goodnight," Professor McGongall and Augusta (Lady Longbottom) bid them good night as they all both headed upstairs to settle their things in their bedrooms.

"I should get Teddy to bed as well," Remus offered noticing his son was sleeping soundly against his chest as he kissed him on the forehead.

"I think we all need some sleep as well including Elias and Evie," Hermione answered.

They all nodded bidding each other 'good night' as they grabbed their things heading to their bedrooms which was across from each other as for Luna, Hermione and Ariel their bedrooms was next to each other and had a balcony while the boys were in the other side of the house with a balcony as well at least from Hermione could tell anyway; as for Hermione she wanted a balcony by her room so she can watch the sunset with her adopted son/brother since she's between both Ariel and Luna since they're next to each other.

"It's so peaceful here," Hermione whispered looking down at Elias who was sleeping soundly "We're finally home EJ… I can't wait to look around later today… maybe we can go to the beach for a little bit what do you think?" she whispered of course Elias didn't answer since he's asleep and kissed him on the forehead and set him down in his crib next to Evie who was set down next to Luna's; both Hermione and Luna bought triplet cribs for Teddy, Elias and Evie. Teddy would be sleeping in his crib in Remus room while Elias sleeps in his crib in Hermione's and Evie's sleeping in her crib in Luna's.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and once her head hit the pillow she fell asleep with good dreams for once and no nightmares in sight.

The next morning, Hermione heard the alarm clock go off as she groaned turning the alarm clock off blinking her eyes noticing that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore until she realized where she was. That's right she and her new found family decided to start anew in Forks, Washington. Today was Saturday so she decided to grab her clothes, take a shower to start her day. Hermione walked up to Elias who soundly asleep as she smiled heading to the bathroom to take her shower.

A few minutes later, Hermione had a towel on her head with fresh new clothes to go out to look around to see if anything was missing. That was until she saw her son Elias started to wake up, blinking his eyes slowly whimpering around. Hermione rushed to her baby boy patting him on the back softly.

"It's okay EJ mama's here," Hermione softly says humming a song "Why don't we take a walk and look around town what do you think Elias?" she asked. Elias gave a smile which she took it as he agreed with her. Hermione decided to take him a bath, change his clothes as he's now freshly clean and made sure he was snuggled close to her.

"Come on baby boy let's go get some breakfast and then we can look around alright?" Hermione asked.

Elias gurgled showing his toothy smile as I kissed him on the forehead "You're such a good baby aren't you baby boy," she murmured at this.

Hermione carried Elias, grabbing his baby boy full of extra clothes, bottles, food, toys, anything you can think off after putting an undetected charm around the bags so she can add as much things inside without carrying so much stuff. Once she reached to the kitchen she greeted her sister but, blood Luna who just happened to be awake early with Evie and Teddy.

"Morning Lulu, baby Evie, and Teddy you're awfully early this morning," Hermione greeted her.

"Morning Mya," Luna smiled dreamily "Yes, I figured I make some breakfast this morning," she says.

Hermione smiled sitting down on her chair "Thanks Lulu. What are you cooking for breakfast?" she asked.

"Momma," Teddy reaching his small hands for Hermione to carry him once she put down Elias in his high chair and feed him some cereal.

"Hey Teddybear," Hermione kissed her god son on the forehead picking him up and set him down in his high chair next to Elias and Evie the twins.

"I'm making some waffles with strawberries, banana's and blueberries on top with fresh coffee with your name on it Mia," Luna replied.

Hermione perked up grabbing her cup "Thank you Lulu," she says.

"Your welcome and breakfast is served," Luna smiled passing a plate to Hermione,

"This smells delicious," Hermione breathed in softly about to cut her waffles "Do you want to come with me to the outskirts of town there's this small store that I want to check out?" she offered.

"Sure I would love too," Luna gave a smile "We should leave a note to the boys in case they realize we're missing. I assume you want to bring the kids with us?"

"Yes, I figured after we're done looking around we can take them to the park?" Hermione offered.

"Sounds perfect," Luna beamed at this "I bet they would enjoy that," she says.

"Already done," I replied after I wrote the note.

"Perfect after breakfast we can leave," Luna replied turning to Evie "I'm going to give Evie a quick bath and we can leave before she gets cranky," she says.

"Good idea and I'll give Teddy a bath since I already gave Elias his bath this morning," Hermione pointed out.

Luna nodded in agreement "Once we finish their baths we can leave?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied; after a few minutes Teddy and Evie are now squeaky clean just like Elias as we left the note on the kitchen table for the boys in case they're looking for us and grabbed our wands just to be safe then paused for a moment before we headed out.

"You think that the boys will noticed that we're gone Mione?" Luna asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them if I know Harry and the boys they're probably wake up late or something since we did arrive really early this morning," Hermione replied as they headed inside her BMV SUV 320 car, strapping the kids in their car seats, Hermione and Luna put their seats belt backing up her car and headed to the town.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Near the outskirts of town was a small store where I caught my first glimpse of the pack in their human forms. At least, I'd be willing to bet my Gringotts account that this is the pack anyway. I heard about them from Kingsley, he told me that he wanted Luna and I to check it out due to the fact it was quite fantasying and hope to be an alley towards them. That was until Elias and Teddy demanded my attention as I cooed over the boys.

"Momma!" Teddy whimpered "What's thet?" pointing at the wolf statue.

"It's a statue," I murmured at this.

Teddy titled his head curiously "Oh," he says.

"Hello," a young man greeted Luna and I as we strolling along with the kids inside their strollers "Welcome to Quileute Oceanside Resort," he replied smiling at the twins Elias and Evie who were currently sleeping soundly while Teddy was being carried by me "Let me know if you ladies need help with anything?" he says.

"We will thank you," I replied with a smile.

We decided to look around through the book shelves, it pretty much had snacks, books, shirts, etc, anything really. Luna and I decided to split up looking around a few spaces away from one another that was until I caught another glance of the pack from a few seconds ago. I was a bit surprised that Sirius mentioned that his cousin lives here so I wasn't a bit surprised by this. There were four of them standing there almost like they were scanning around for something and looked about 6 ½ feet tall and they're only dressed in shorts and cheap trainers and looked like they were two or three ½ half men's worth of muscles. Or maybe that's just because I'm use to Ron and Harry's physique's including Neville, Blaise and Draco who I almost to forget.

They all had some muscles from Quiddich playing well mostly Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise as for Neville he wasn't exactly a sporty type he's more into nature kind of thing which I didn't mind really but, they had nothing on these boys standing around the store. I decided to pretend to read a book which Teddy happened to grab but, pouted.

"Momma book," Teddy pouted which cause me to smile "Which one Teddy bear?" I murmured at this.

Teddy pondered for a moment "Book up!" he pouted trying to reach but, it was a bit higher than I anticipated.

"Oh dear…" I murmured putting down Teddy down which he pouted when I tried to read looking around using my wand and grabbed the book before anyone can see as I sighed in relief.

"This one Teddy?" I bend down to my god son who happily nodded at this.

That was until a classic song _'Open your Heart'_ from Madonna started to play as I started to hum to the song that she didn't even noticed that one of the pack members saw her dancing and singing towards the lyrics without a care in the world. Her voice was angelic that it was music to his ears. The guy in the counter Leo looked amused at this as he started to turn up the volume shaking to his head "Ah young love," as he watched the scene. He's such a big fan of love especially when it comes with his favorite boys. Leo is one of the LaPush residences as he's good friends with Seth's father Harry Clearwater. Who is the mysterious pack member who's watching Hermione *cough*Seth*cough* who followed her dancing in one of the isles where the books are, curiously got the best of him and started following the mysterious girl.

 **"Open Your Heart" by Madonna**

 **Watch out!**

 **I see you on the street and you walk on by**

 **You make me want to hang my head down and cry**

 **If you gave me half a chance you'd see**

 **My desire burning inside of me**

 **But you choose to look the other way**

 **I've had to work much harder than this**

 **For something I want don't try to resist me**

Hermione and Teddy in her arms were dancing well mostly Hermione while Teddy gave a toothy smile watching his adopted momma. He loves to see her happy and listening to songs just happens to be one of those things not noticing that Seth was watching raising his eyebrow at the girl looking a bit amused.

 **Open your heart to me, baby**

 **I hold the lock and you hold the key**

 **Open your heart to me, darlin'**

 **I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

Seth was just browsing around until he froze watching a brunette girl dancing around the aisle he had this odd look until he realized what he just did. He bit his bottom lip nervously looking for his friends but, his curiously got the best of him and went to follow his new found imprintee who just happened to have kids with her. There was a small boy who had the same brunette color and had green eyes. He had a feeling it could be her little brother and there's another baby inside the stroller fast asleep. He was just watching her dancing lip syncing the lyrics as if she was singing in stage.

 **I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes**

 **You look a little sad boy, I wonder why**

 **I follow you around but you can't see**

 **You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice**

 **So you choose to look the other way**

 **Well, I've got something to say**

 **Don't try to run I can keep up with you**

 **Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to**

 **Open your heart to me, baby**

 **I hold the lock and you hold the key**

 **Open your heart to me, darlin'**

 **I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

 **Open your heart with the key**

 **One is such a lonely number**

Seth smiled at his imprint that he didn't even noticed that his three friends Jake, Embry and Paul were dealing with the same thing well mostly Jake since he happened to froze watching a blonde girl skipping along the bopping to the music. Paul and Embry looked at each other grinning 'Finally the day has come that he's no longer complaining about Bella this or Bella that' he found his imprint and were going to be 100% supportive on their new fond relationship.

 **Ah, ah, ah, ah**

 **Open your heart, I'll make you love me**

 **It's not that hard, if you just turn the key**

 **Don't try to run I can keep up with you**

 **Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to**

 **Open your heart to me, baby**

 **I hold the lock and you hold the key**

 **Open your heart to me, darlin'**

 **I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

 **Open your heart with the key**

 **Open your heart, I'll make you love me (C'mon baby)**

 **It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (I'm gonna give it to you)**

 **Open your heart, I'll make you love me (Ow, c'mon baby)**

 **It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out)**

 **Open your heart, I'll make you love me (Ow, c'mon baby)**

 **It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out)**

 **Open your heart, I'll make you love me (I'm gonna give it to you)**

 **It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (Hm, c'mon baby)**

Hermione sighed until she heard someone clapping and froze. She slowly turned around to see one of the pack members giving him a grin and couldn't help but, instead of greeting him she gave a startled squeak that she didn't noticed she fell on a pile of books that cause everyone in the store to look what happen. Luna turned not noticing the boys and raced over to her sister carrying her daughter Evie in her baby pouch.

Seth rushed to his imprint as she closed her eyes wincing in pain but, the blonde girl-Luna rushed to her side before he can ask if she was okay "Mione are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione gave a weak smile "I'm fine Lulu," she whispered looking at Teddy who gave a kiss on her elbow.

"Momma have an owie?" Teddy pouted kissing her elbow causing Hermione to smile "Thure you all better momma," he beamed at this.

Hermione smiled "Thank you sweetheart," she murmured at this as Luna helped her up realizing she caused the books she carried to fall down and sighed.

"I should've known dancing in the store would bite me in the arse," Hermione grumbled.

Luna giggled "Well if it helps you were quite good Mione," she says.

"Oh stop," Hermione gushes at this causing the girls to giggle as she started to pick up the books that she wanted to check out "So did you find anything good?" she asked until she bumped into Seth "Oh I'm so sorry sir-"she stopped realizing it was the guy that clapped on her dance performance in the store.

Seth unfortunately didn't hear his imprint speak as his whole world froze as if gravity pulled him into this girl. She was stunningly beautiful with hazel eyes, long golden brown hair, soft cream skin, thin elegant lips and a great body. She was radiated elegance and poise. He was pulled with a glowing heart, everything became secondary that both Paul and Embry elbowed him and Jake, apparently both Seth and Jake had goofy looks on their faces.

"Hello?" Luna titled her head smiling at him. Jake didn't even do or say anything but, stare at her. Both of them didn't say anything but, just stared at one another although for Seth he just gave a sheepishly grin on his face while Hermione his imprint gave a soft smile.

Embry frowned. He admitted that the girl was kind of pretty but, why didn't Jacob say anything when he was supposed to greet back. That was until he noticed the look on his face and snickered so he decided to help and greet back for his best friend. He walked up to us grinned as he threw his arm around Jacob's shoulder and greeted the girl, turning to the girl's gaze at him.

"Hey there," Embry grinned "I'm Embry, and that's gruffly fellow over there is Paul and he's Jacob, sorry about him he doesn't exactly do well when it comes with pretty girls like yourself," he says. Luna smiled while Hermione giggled holding Teddy holding his stuff animal _'wolfie'_ which was a repeca of his father Remus

"I'm Luna. Luna Hawkins… it's very nice to meet you," Luna greeted with a weird yet interesting dreamy voice that neither of his friends notice that Seth had a goofy look on his face except staring at Hermione.

"I…umm well- I…" Seth was having a hard time introducing himself "I'm-I'm-"leaving Paul to roll his eyes at the kid "That's Seth. Seth Clearwater he's a bit shy around pretty girls and I don't blame him one bit," he smirked.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and shook his head that spark was obvious as if they felt it too "I'm Hermione. Luna's older sister, Teddy our youngest brother and the twins Elias and Evie," she murmured at this trying to get her hand back but, apparently Seth wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Um do you mind letting go of my hand?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

Seth seemed to not be listening so Embry had to help him "Sorry about him, he's very shy can't blame him though," he grinned that was until the twins started to cry that snapped everyone out of it.

"Oh dear…" Hermione murmured picking up her baby boy who whimpered wanting attention "It's okay EJ I'm here shhh it's okay," she rushed to pick up her adopted son but, for others in town they think the twins are the youngest siblings in the Hawkins family.

"Mione we should get going?" Luna murmured at this.

"Yes I agree,"

"Did you grab everything that I asked for?"

"Yes it's all here,"

"Good," Hermione sighed turning to the Seth and his friends "Well it was nice meeting you all but, we should get going now," she replied putting the baby inside his stroller.

"Luna where's Teddy?"

Luna blinked her eyes owlish "I thought he was with you?"

"He was but he-Teddy. Teddy where are you!" Hermione called over her god son looking for her god son widen in horror "TEDDY HAWKINS WHERE ARE YOU!?" she cried out over her god son.

Seth was about to walk up to his imprint to comfort her not noticing that Teddy a young boy glaring at him throwing oranges at him on the forehead harshly which seemed to snap out of his gaze.

"Owe who threw that?" Seth scowled rubbing his forehead.

Paul snickered noticing Teddy about to pick up another orange "Hey is it that kid that must be the one Hermione and Luna are looking for. He's over there," Paul replied pointing at the isle where the oranges are.

"What?" Seth asked turning to Paul "Kid what kid?"

Hermione sighed in relief rushing to her god son "Teddy Lupin," scolding her god son in low tones hoping the pack didn't hear this "You do not throw oranges at people," she says.

Teddy pouted "I sworry momma?"

"Momma? I thought he was your brother?" Embry asked.

"He is … our mum died… when we were little so I'm pretty much his mother figure," Hermione quickly added.

"Oh," Embry quickly apologized "I'm sorry I didn't know," he says.

Hermione gave him a challenge _'don't test me'_ look "Not a lot of people do besides judging us without getting their facts straight," she stiffly replied.

Embry shifted uncomfortable knowing he did sort of judged her thinking she had a baby but, he couldn't help himself he was a bit protective towards Seth and his friends as they consider as family but, not as much as Leah though she's overly protective with him.

Seth sighed in relief not realizing how long he was holding his breath "Teddy Hawkins you apologize to him right now," she scolded him.

Teddy pouted "No,"

"Theodore Remus Hawkins you apologize to him right now or you won't go to the park or get ice cream?"

Teddy whimpered looking at Seth then back to his god mother reaching his arms at her "Momma I swory!" he pouts wanting to pick him up.

Hermione sighed at this looking at her god son "What am I going to do with you Teddy bear," she murmured until Elias whimpered and sighed again "You both are going to have all the girls whipped around your little fingers you know that," she grumbled at this.

"Did you throw an orange at Seth," Luan sternly replied hiding her amusement.

"No," Teddy shakes his head innocently.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. It's a bit different then I anticipated but, this story finally updated so hopefully you guys enjoy ^_^**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: First Impression to Forks!**

Hermione sighed at this "We will be talking about this later young man," she scolded at him instead of saying he's sorry Teddy gave his adopted momma/god mother a kiss "I wuv you momma," he says nuzzling his head against her chest leaving Hermione to soften her eyes at him.

"And I love you too Teddy bear but, we're still going to talk about this later young man you can't just be throwing things at strangers especially at Seth. You could've really hurt him," Hermione paused for a moment "I want you to apologize to him Teddy now," she whispers.

Teddy bowed his head as Hermione put him down "Go on," she whispers.

Teddy kicked the floor heading over to Seth and his friends as he tugged his shorts down leaving Seth to look down "Yes?" he asked.

"I sworry…" Teddy murmured at this then tugged his shorts again which left Seth to bend down to his height.

"I accept your apology," Seth grinned "Nice swing you got there kiddo," he says.

Teddy stared at him suspiciously "Stay awy frum my momma-" then turned to Jake "You too Mr. you stay away from my auntie Luna," he growled leaving Seth and Jake to widen their eyes gaping at the kid like a fish "I wutching you Mr." he huffs walking back to Hermione who picked him into her arms nuzzling his face against her neck in comfort glaring at the boys without the girl's knowledge of course.

"Nice kid?" Paul snickered; he had to admit the kid had his moments watching Seth and Jake gaping at the kid like a fish in surprise.

"Luna would you mind bucking the twins for me while I put Teddy in his car seat?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Mya," Luna smiled.

Hermione and Luna were exiting the building which left Jake and Seth to panic so they pretty much rushed over to follow their imprints before they left "So uh is it just you girls?" Paul casually asked.

"Oh no we have a big family, my other sister Ariel and our brothers then me, Luna, teddy, Elias and Evie the youngest," Hermione nodded at this strapping the kids inside their seat belts.

"Really…" Jake slowly replied debating if he should continue to talk, from the way Teddy was glaring at him and Seth he wasn't sure what to think. It would seem he's very protective of their imprints.

"Oh yes we're very close," Luna smiled at this before Hermione frowned realizing what time it was "Oh dear…" looking at Luna "Luna we should get going. I have a feeling Harry and the boys are going to wonder what's taking so long…" then paused for a moment "Well… see you guys around," she replied.

"Wait what school do you guys attend too?" Seth blurted out.

Hermione gave a mysteriously smile "You'll just have to wait till Monday byeee," she smirked.

"Good bye," Luna smiled as she went inside the car.

"Bye," Jake and Seth goofy says leaving Paul and Embry to snicker at their friends as Hermione drove off with Luna and the kids until they weren't there anymore.

"Nice one guys wayyyy to make a good impression on the girls," Paul snickered at this as they both heard kissy-kissy voices behind him which they both glared at their brothers.

"Shut up," Jake and Seth snapped but, only got laughs as responds.

"Don't worry guys you'll see them soon," Paul slapped them on the shoulder. Jake and Seth glared at them before running to the woods.

"Where are you both going?" Embry called after them when they saw a giant big russet wolf and a sandy colored wolf ran through the woods. They both looked at Embry and Paul who shook their heads together, suddenly had a feeling what Jake and Seth were going to do.

 **{Later that afternoon}**

Hermione and Luna, with Teddy, Elias and Evie finally came back home where Harry, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Fred, George and Ariel were eating their breakfast/lunch at the dining room with Sirius and Remus their fathers.

"There you guys are we were wondering what was taking so long," Draco dramatically replied.

"Oh please we all know that Mya can take care of herself Dray," Ariel rolled her eyes at her brother's boyfriend knowing how protective he was.

"So what did you guys do?" Harry asked kissing Draco's shoulder to calm him down.

"Oh we just looked around the town to get used to the place," Hermione answered setting the twins and Teddy in their high chair gathering their lunches as they're a bit hungry

"Oh and we met some shapeshifters Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Embry Call and Paul Lahote they were so nice and showed us where everything was," Luna smiled and skipped upstairs happily leaving the guys and Ariel to gape at the girl then looked back at Hermione who shrugged.

"Kingsley mentioned there's shapeshifters in Forks and wanted Luna and I to check them out which was true. We met some of them Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Paul Lahote and Embry Call they seem very nice," Hermione answered then looked over her shoulder "Oh and Papa Remus?" she asked.

"Yes princess," Remus answered after swallowing his sandwich.

"Teddy threw an orange at poor Seth," Hermione frowned at this "He could've hurt him poor Sethy it's a good thing I got him to apologize to him but, I don't know what Teddy told him but, he gotten a bit protective of me I told him you would talk to him about that" she says heading upstairs.

Remus blinked his eyes looking at his son who smiled innocently at this "Cub is that true? Did you throw an orange at one of the local boys?" he asked.

Teddy Lupin ate his mac and cheese looking a bit messy leaving Remus to sigh "I'll take that as a yes cub you can't be throwing things at people it's very rude," he told him leaving Teddy to bow down sadly.

"Momma Min'nie mad at me?" Teddy titled his head at his papa.

"You know Mione loves you cub let's get you clean up into a nice bath huh?" Remus offered as he grabbed Teddy into his arms heading upstairs to give him a bath.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco blurted out.

Harry shrugged "I'll talk to Mione," he says racing upstairs to talk to his twin sister while Ariel sighed at this.

"So much for having a normal life," Ariel sighed at this,

"When have we ever been normal babe?" Fred asked

Ariel shrugged "I just thought just this once we can live among the muggles with no danger what so ever and if Kingsley said there's shapeshifters here then there's only one way for them to change into a werewolf Freddie," she explained

"Oh really and what's that Red?" George asked.

"Vampires Georgie… vampires everyone knows that werewolves have one enemy and that's vampires," Ariel growled leaving the boys to widen their eyes in horror.

"Awe bloody hell," Neville groaned.

"Well that's just great," Draco scowled.

"And to think I thought we were done with vampires," Blaise scowled.

"That's what I said," Ariel sighed dramatically replied.

"Harry you're taking Teddy and the twins to the park," Hermione announced.

"Huh what? Why do I have to do it?"

"You're his god father Harry I already did my part today thank you very much,"

"But, Mione he wants you to take him to the park,"

"Well right now I'm not in the BLOODY MOOD!?" she exclaimed causing Harry to jump completely startled.

"What got her knickers in a twist," Harry grumbled.

"I heard that," Hermione flatly says.

Harry sighed "Of course you did," he replied grumbling under his breath seeing his god son Teddy giving a toothy smile.

"What did you do to your god mother pup?" Harry murmured.

"I hit the wolfie with an orange," Teddy announced.

"Wolfie?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded "He was sturring at momma and I didn't like it," he pouted.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Teddy titled his head cutely.

Harry chuckled "Well do you want to go the park?"

"Yea!"

"Well come on then," Harry smiled grabbing his baby bag along with the twins "Draco do you want to come with us?" he asked.

"Sure it's not like there's nothing better to do at home anyway?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm coming too," Blaise announced.

"Me too," Neville quickly added.

"Well come on then," Harry hollered his brothers and boyfriend to his car which happens to be next to Hermione's car.

"Do you even know where the park is?" Draco flatly replied.

"Yeah Mione said it should be down this road and turn left from here. it's not far where we live,"

Draco shrugged at this and saw the park 10 minutes later "Oh there it is,"

"Good and Teddy also said that Mione was supposed to be getting him ice cream but, it seems a bit cold out for ice cream right now,"

Teddy pouted "Papa can I get an ice crume pluse?" showing his puppy dog look.

"Well the weather does seem a bit warmer today so why not," Harry announced noticing the sun was slight warm today leaving Teddy to happily glee in satisfaction not realizing they were being followed by other wolves _(a/n: Leah, Jared, Sam and Quil who followed their scents)_

"Wolfie," Teddy announced.

"Hmm what?"

"Wolfie,"

"Did he just say-"Blaise was cut off by a sight noise "What was that?"

"I don't know," Harry rushed to grab his god son Teddy while Neville grabbed the twins "Let's keep an eye out you heard what Mione said this morning," he murmured.

"True," Draco murmured scanning around feeling someone was watching them but, kept his stamina up.

They stayed at the park at least 3 ½ hours noticing how late it was that Harry decided to take Teddy and the twins with his boyfriend Draco, Neville, and his boyfriend Blaise home.

"I think we should head back Mione is probably cooking dinner for us," Harry announced.

"Good idea," Draco wiped himself off from the dust after playing with his little cousin Teddy who gave a toothy smile and ruffled his hair affectional.

"Dr'co?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Momma mad?"

Draco paused pretending to think "She'll get over it. She can't stay mad at you for too long, you got her wrapped around your finger," he murmured.

Teddy giggled "Yeah I get her puppy," he says.

"She's more a cat person but, I'm sure she loves it either way Teddy," Draco replied.

Draco decided to pick up his little cousin into his arms while Harry went to gather the kids toys Elias and Evie were whimpering stating they were hungry so Neville decided to feed them their bottle.

"I'm starting to like this place it's not like England that's for sure," Neville announced.

"You have no idea," Harry murmured at this pausing for a moment looking at his watch "We should get going now or else Mione will have our heads and we can't have that," he announced.

Harry and the boys agreed knowing Hermione can be very scary when she want to be and they refused to be in her bad side.

Harry grabbed everything as they went back to Harry's car heading to their place not realizing that Sam and his pack were following them.

Once Harry and the boys arrived at home Hermione managed to calm down, kissing Teddy on the cheek feeding them their dinner which was pork chops, mash potatoes, green beans, and for dessert was a fruit pies.

"Wow its smells great in here," Harry announced putting down Teddy on his high chair with Elias and Evie strapped inside afterwards.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled at this.

"You seem happy today?" Harry teased his best friend.

Hermione sighed "I had a nice nap and I'm sorry for being a bit moody my stomach wasn't feeling very well," she replied.

"No worries Mione," Harry gave her a nudge.

Hermione smiled passing everyone their plates full of food.

"So what do you think of Forks so far Harry?"

"It seems like a peaceful town nothing can go wrong," Harry paused for a moment "You know besides the shape shifters. I'm sure they're not bad people," he pointed out.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they were eating their dinner that night. Once everyone was settling having dinner with one another, Sam and the pack decided that it was time to head back to Sam's house since Emily and the girls (imprints of Jared, Paul & Sam) were cooking dinner tonight and they were starving.

The next morning, Sunday to be exact Hermione opened her eyes with a yawn stretching her muscles out like a cat when she heard a knock from her door. After staying up late reading she decided she wanted to know everything about the Quileute pack, the legends etc. She tiredly got into her feet and opened the door. She was greeted by a sight of Draco's house elf bowing deeply in front of her.

"Morning Mistress Hermione, Mister Malfoy asked Buttercup to wake up Mistress Granger up, breakfast is ready to be served and the others are waiting to eat," Buttercup replied.

"Thank you Buttercup," Hermione nodded as the elf disappeared where she heard baby Elias stirring and whimpering for her attention once again which she picked up her adopted son.

Breakfast? Hermione walked back to her room and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 in the morning. She had slept until the next morning as she shook her head and went to the bathroom, washing her face before heading downstairs. Hermione looked around as he tried to remember where the kitchen was which wasn't far since she kept bouncing Elias from crying. It's a good thing that Sirius bought this house or else it would be Draco's obsession with mansions for all we know. Even the Black house wasn't that big as far as she knew anyway. Along the way, she saw many costly vases, pictures of some people. Finally there was the kitchen where she was greeted by everyone including Sirius and Remus who bid her a good morning.

"Morning Mione," everyone greeted her.

"Morning what's for breakfast and I thought it was my job," she jokely says.

Sirius grinned "Sorry little lion couldn't help myself I thought I make a decent breakfast for my favorite girl," he says.

Hermione stared at him suspiciously "What did you do?" she accused him.

Sirius playfully pretended he was offended by her comment "Hermione I ashamed that you would think that I, Sirius Orion Black would be up to something. Even after all the planning and scheming you still thing and would accuse of mauh, I'm hurt, I'm offended I'm- "who was cut off by Hermione.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes as she put down Elias and Evie in their high chairs feeding them breakfast "What is it Sirius?" she asked grabbing some toast and eggs with orange juice to come with it.

"Oh nothing but, the sort but, - "Sirius grinned revealing some papers until Draco cut him off to get a move on "But, here these are our acceptations letters that I received a few days ago from our new school since we're staying in the reservation of LaPush and not eighteen yet we have to attend school so you kids will be attending to La Push High," he announced. Harry sighed and nodded while Hermione just blankly stare at Draco like he grew a second head which he noticed. Neither of them didn't actually want to return to school but, for Hermione she just had a blank look on her face.

"Oh really?" Hermione calmly replied causing the boys to shiver at her tone of voice "And what about Teddy, Elias and Evie who's going to watch them while we're in school and you two finding a job since Professor McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom are away at the moment," she replied putting her hands on her hips in a motherly tone kind of way.

"That's when we come in," Sirius announced grinning madly "Mooney and I got that settled in little lion and we got my cousin Bill to watch the kids while we're at work while you kids be in school so it's not a problem and no one would be suspicious," he pointed out.

Hermione squinted her eyes at her adopted father/uncle figure and made a defeated sigh where Blaise decided to speak up.

"When do we start at this new school Drake?" Blaise calmly replied.

Draco sighed "Well since today is Sunday we'd be starting tomorrow. Oh and here are some letters from Jax and Tyson Mya. It just arrived this morning," he announced which he noticed that Hermione had a soft smile grabbing her letters scanning onto word to word.

"Oh you know the usual apparently Jax is going to ask Ty to marry him so we're going to be the first ones to find out the 'wedding date' since they're both thanking me for introducing them in the first place," Hermione announced sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Oh that's nice," Harry replied sipping his pumpkin juice reading the papers from what Draco gave him and spits his drink after learning he had to wear uniforms and had to pick them up from the office "We have to wear what?!" he exclaimed. The pumpkin juice spattered all over Blaise and Neville who had to blink their eyes owlishly.

"Harry," Hermione scolded her best friend while he looked up noticing his friends were drenched and gave a half smile "Oops sorry Blaise, sorry Nev," he gave a sheepishly smile.

Blaise sighed wiping off the spit off himself and gave another napkin at his boyfriend Neville "No worries Harry. I probably would've reacted the same way," he says.

"Like I explained before Mooney and I got this taken care of," Sirius announced then grabbed a couple of clothes "This is your uniforms part of the school system sorry pronglets," he explained causing Harry to pout.

"Don't worry Harry," Neville patted on his brother "It's not every day you get spit orange juice on someone usually that's Ron's job-" not noticing Luna's face expression fell "And the uniform doesn't look so bad," he explained until Blaise nudged him on the rib.

Neville winced and noticed Luna's sad expression putting his hands over his head "I really need to do stop doing that. I'm so sorry Luna I didn't mean- "where she stopped him with her hand up "It's okay Neville… it's not your fault… that you can't help yourself… if… if Ronald was alive... he probably be offended by that comment but, I'm sur he wouldn't want me to be sad just like my daddy," she sadly replied.

Neville nodded at this as he laid his head against his boyfriend's shoulder patting him on the back.

"So what exactly did the letter say Mione?" Blaise changing the subject.

"Why don't you read it and find out Blaise," Hermione grinned.

"Sure _Cara Mia_ ," Blaise replied clearing his throat.

 _"Dear Mi, Harry, and the others,_

 _Mi how is everything? We heard that you were living in Forks, Washington. Jax and I went to Forks, Washington a few years ago. It reminds us of home but, not like Italy though. Jax can't stop fussing over the ladies trying to flirt with him and doesn't believe he's gay. Girls can be so possive like that I suppose but, not like you Mi. I heard that you and Lulu found two babies abandoned the poor thing. Oh don't listen to Ty he's just very protective when it comes with kids especially babies. I mean who would do such a horrible thing. I know we wouldn't. Stay out of trouble Mi especially Harry who knows what could happen including Malfoy and Zabini wait let me rephrase that ... Dray and Blaise I know they're your friends Mi but, sometimes I wonder if you were sorted in the wrong house because if it wasn't for your ideas Harry and Ron probably wouldn't made it to school (hahaha get it) Lol Anyway miss you already Mi. By the way we're going to visit you soon so don't forget to write your address and can't wait to see you Mi._

 _Mum says "Good luck with your new lives and to tell you to stay out of trouble especially with you Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. I know you got uncle Remus and uncle Sirius to come with you which was good because we kept informing mother that you were in capable hands along with Professor McGonagall and Neville's grandmother until we told her that Remus and Sirius were coming that she nearly fainted. I think she was in shock but, no worries she's fine now. I think she's still recovering the pranks that Sirius, and his friends did when they were in their Hogwarts days oh well but, other than that it was brilliant though especially when- Okay enough of Jax rambling it's Ty here in case you're wondering me and Jax are taking turns and don't forget to write back babez. miss you lots Mi. 3_

 _lots of love_

 _Jax and Ty_

 _p.s. Gigi misses you and hope you send some souvenirs for her when you get a chance especially a wolf. Not sure what that was about but, apparently she's a huge wolf fan and before you ask I wouldn't worry over it. Apparently there's this new book she's obsess about that. I blame you for making her read a lot (lol) kidding. Tell the guys we say 'hey' and hope Lulu keeps her chin up I'm sure Ron wouldn't want her to be sad who's watching over us along with the others who also lost their lives._

"Me stay out of trouble? What is that about? You're the one who inherited your father's talent of getting into trouble Potter," Draco sulked while Blaise nodded in agreement. Harry and Hermione laughed as the others followed suit. Sirius and Remus just grinned along with the kids who were playing with their breakfast.

Harry kissed Draco's cheek trying to wipe off the sulk expression off his gorgeous face.

"Hey, I have an idea," Harry says putting away the letters and took off his breakfast. He rolled his eyes when Draco, Hermione and the others looked at him cautiously.

"And what's that Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Since we never got a chance to look around town yesterday we should look around town today so we can get used to the place. I'm sure the kids won't mind especially since I heard there's a beach not far from here," Harry replied leaving the others to agree.

"I think that's a good idea after all you guys should fit right in especially since the school isn't far from here," Sirius quickly added.

"Hey Padfoot did you get a chance to call Billy yet since we arrived early then he expected?" Remus asks.

"Not yet but, I will in a few minutes why don't you guys get change so we can take a look around town," Sirius suggested.

"Alright," Hermione and the others nodded in agreement that was before she stopped to turn around "Wait a minute what about the rest of us since we should help out and everything," she says tapping her foot with her hands in her hip in a motherly tone.

Remus grinned "I'm sure it would be fine Mione besides you and Luna are gonna work at the bakery while Harry and the others work at the car shop so that way it won't be a problem for each of you and I even got Billy to help us out since he offered to give us jobs anyway," he explained.

"Wouldn't it be suspicious though?" Draco asks.

"It would but, since my cousin Billy already knows we're here it won't be long till everyone finds out there's new visitors living in town ... since we're living in the middle of the forest anyway," Sirius replied

Draco and the others nodded at this as they went upstairs to get changed. A few hours later Hermione and her friends came back from looking around the forest to get use to the place not realizing that they were being followed from shape shifters (wolves) and ended up in a dead end since the house is hidden from muggles.

"What's this?" Draco grabbed the box from Harry's hand and looked at it carefully. A picture of corn and strange white flower like things on a large bowl were shown on the box. The six of them along with Remus, Sirius and little Teddy were sitting comfortably around the couch to watch a movie that Hermione picked out with Luna's help of course.

"It's popcorn Draco it's really good," Harry replied.

"It doesn't look eatable," Draco replied.

Harry laughed at this "You won't know until you try it Dray," he insisted at this.

"So what movie did you get Mione?" George asks.

"I got a few movies back home and I bumped into Seth today he was very helpful to suggest these ideas since I'm not familiar to some," Hermione explained.

"Really?" Draco replied.

"It's true and it's a bit odd isn't it?" Hermione asked turning to face Luna who nodded in agreement.

"Huh do you think they're going to be attending the same school as us?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We'll just have to wait and see don't we?" Neville replied.

"Probably," Fred replied.

Draco eyed the box like it was the last horcruxes they had destroyed. Harry grabbed it fro his hand and began to make popcorn.

"Come on Harry the movie is about to start," Hermione yells from the living room.

"Be right there the popcorn is almost done," Harry answered back.

"Popcorn huh ... are you sure it's safe food... the name is so strange," Draco comments that left Harry to roll his eyes. Didn't he realize that wizarding foods name were much stranger then this one? Maybe the rich boy was trying to find something to insult.

"Trust me Dray it's good food. It won't kill you," Harry says, opening the oven and put the bowl corn in it. The waited for a minute before another familiar was heard. Harry turned and saw that Draco was looking at the oven curiously when Harry took out a fresh popcorn. Harry held out a laugh. That boy was really amusing when it comes to Muggle technology. Draco noticed Harry was looking at him amuse.

"Shut up Potter," Draco grumbled before walking out of the kitchen

"And where are you going Dray?"

"I'm going to put some charms around the house so the Muggles won't be so confusing when they see a house appearing out of nowhere here," He said, taking out his wand and not long Blaise went to help him out.

Harry followed him and watched Draco with Blaise walking around the house while muttering some unfamiliar spells. Harry turned his gaze off the busy boys and looked around his surroundings. He walked into the forest behind the house and found himself in a cliff. He looked down and gulped nervously when he saw many rocks and wild waves. He looked at his left and saw an empty beach. Hmm... maybe I can go there somewhere. He noticed a few large boys with tan skins and black hair playing with football at the beach. There's some girls too. They must be local citizens.

"Harry come on, Mione's throwing a tantrum," Harry heard Draco and Blaise yelled. He quickly apparated from the cliff and landed softly on the soft sofas in the family room. Hermione had moved one of the sofas and place a large TV and a DVD there. The sofa, she said had been moved to her room. Wow, lucky duck.

"Are you sure that the kids should watch this movie Mione?" Remus asked curiously at this.

"Trust me Remus they'll love it since it's a kid movie I thought we watch Frozen first before we put the kids to sleep," Hermione replied leaving Remus to agree with her.

Once the movie 'Frozen' was done Teddy, Elias and Aries were sound asleep so Hermione grabbed the kids upstairs while Harry went to put on another movie which was "The Great Gatspy" which starred Leonardo DiCapro one of Hermine's favorite actors. Hermione sat next to Luna while Blaise sat on the other side snuggled next to Neville (his boyfriend) while Draco sat next to his boyfriend Harry while Sirius and Remus on the other couch while the kids watched from their playpen soundly asleep after watching 'Frozen'

Harry held back a chuckle every time Draco tried to mock the movie, well actually he was always mocking the actor Leonardo DiCaprio as Hermione slapped his arm playfully and began to argue. Maybe Draco was jealous of him since Hermione always said how hot Leonardo was. Harry didn't seem to mind their bickering since he didn't really pay attention to the movie, he was just enjoying their time together with his friends who just happen to be his family.

After the movie ended, Draco ran upstairs to grab his broom while Hermione and Luna were soundly asleep so Blaise and Neville offered to take the girls upstairs and meet them downstairs. Harry raised an eyebrow before sprinted to his own room and took out his Firebolt. Draco was waiting at the backyard when Harry, Blaise, Neville, Fred and George approaching him grinning. Sirius and Remus warned them not to make so much noise since they have to get up early for school tomorrow which they promised not to make much noise. Draco took out a golden snitch from his pocket before releasing it to the air. They all jumped into their brook and speed up to the air. They kept bumping to each other dodging the trees until they finally grabbed the snitch. It was 3 vs 3 (Fred, George & Harry vs Blaise, Neville & Draco) it was a fun game until they were in front of the snitch. Both Harry and Draco's hand stretched out to grab the snitch while their friends not far behind. Their eyes were set to the golden flying thing in front of them that they didn't realize there was a big tree was right in front of them.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! The loud sound of crushing tree branches followed by groans and curses broke the silence of the forest. Harry rubbed his head while Draco rubbed his shoulder while Fred, George, Blaise and Neville were on the other side of them groaning in pain rubbing their heads and shoulders. Harry looked around for his broom and sighed in relief when he realized that he found it was unharmed. He didn't want to lose another broom after the Nimbus 2000 incident. Draco took his broom along with the boys who took their brooms which was unharmed and stood up.

"Damn it we were so close," Blaise scowled.

"I know right," Draco agreed.

"Come on guys we should head back to the house since we got school tomorrow," Neville offered despite his shoulder was in pain where Draco paused for a moment "Your right Nev. It's a good thing that I charmed the snitch so it will go back to its place in my room in an hour, in case something like this happens," he explained who was in pain before apparated with Harry while Blaise, Neville, Fred and George followed suit. While the others headed inside Harry began to follow until he stopped when he realized Draco his boyfriend wasn't following him. He turned around and saw Draco was looking around at his surrounding with narrowed eyes.

"Dray? Are you coming or what?" Draco snapped his attention to Harry and nodded "Be right there love," he says kissing his shoulder not realizing that there were a pair of eyes (shape shifters-Sam & the pack minus Seth and the youngest pack who has to wake up early for school tomorrow)

 **[the next morning]**

Harry scowled as he threw his books into his black bag. He didn't want to go to school today. Hermione woke him up early and ordered him to take a shower, get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. He winced when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back while Draco groaned in pain when he heard this since they were sharing a bed together.

 _'Practice is important Potter, I don't care if the 'Dark Lord' has already fallen but, we can never know what's waiting for us. It could help us improve our magic skills, reflexes and concentration. Don't be such a wimp Potter!_

Draco's words were still in his mind; that was before they became good friends and later on they became a couple afterwards; it took awhile for them to admit they have deep feelings for each other but, for Draco being raised among cunning Slytherin and Death Eaters could send if there was something wrong. Their relationship was tested for awhile until it went to a point where both his parents begged for Dumbledore's help. Speaking of his boyfriend ... did Draco find something wrong in this place yesterday? Draco was looking curiously at the forest but, he didn't say anything or act like something was abnormal here after that. Well, Draco was a Slytherin after all. He had always had something to hide behind that cocky mask of his before they decided to go public in their relationship.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione's voice was heard behind the door.

Since Fred and George dropped out from Hogwarts; Hermione insisted they get their bachelor's degree online so that way they can expand their business to any country if they wanted too which was what the twins were planning anyway but, if it helps their business they'll do it with the help of Hermione of course.

"Y-yeah I'll be down in a minute," Harry replied before zipped his bag and put on his shoes. He quickly ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen and sat beside Draco (his boyfriend) who had eaten his breakfast, with Neville, Luna, Blaise, Ariel, Fred, George while Hermione was busied herself with the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Mione aren't you going to eat breakfast too?" Fred asks.

Hermione waved it off "I already had breakfast early this morning before you guys woke up," she says.

Fred blinked his eyes dumbly "Are you sure...?" he asks.

"Positive besides once we're done with school I'm going to make a chocolate cake," she says.

"For what Mione?" Neville asks after swallowing his eggs.

"Well Sirius told me that he talked to his cousin last night and he invited us to the bon fire so I thought I make a couple of old fashion chocolate, vanilla and strawberry crème cakes with a couple of cupcakes, and cookies to go with it," she replied.

"Blimey Mione are you sure you can bake all that before the bonfire?" Blaise asks.

"Yes I already made the cookies, cupcakes this morning so all I have to do is make the cakes, then decorate which won't take long and we'll be good," Hermione smiled.

Blaise shakes his head in amazement knowing how Hermione can be when it comes with making desserts "Well I can't wait to try the new recipes you baked," he comments.

"Me either you always make the best cakes Mione," Harry replied.

"Thanks guys," Hermione paused for a moment before changing the subject "So Harry did you got everything you need, Harry, Draco, Lulu, Nev, Blaise?" she asked the boys and Luna as she put her bag on the table. Draco and the boys mumbled 'yeah'. Harry drank his milk quickly and stood up.

"Well let's go," Draco and the others stood up as well.

"I hope nothing bad happens in school later," Neville replied. He and the others were waiting for Hermione and Harry to fetched their car. Luna smiled putting her hand on their shoulders.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure we'll be just fine,"

 **[La Push High]**

Jacob was leaning on his Rabbit while Embry and Quil were munching on two giant muffins they stole from Emily's kitchen this morning. Jacob glanced at the muffins longingly but, well he had lost on his rock, paper and scissor this morning so he didn't get any of the last muffins. Embry was taunting him by making a funny face as he ate it. Jacob huffed that's when he turned his attention to the parking lot, trying to find something cool at his school mate's cars. HIs brown eyes caught an expensive purple KIA Soul Minivan while there's a black lamborghini-estoque sports car.

"Whoa, who's cars are those?" Jake asked.

"Don't know but, I heard we have a couple of new students. They're all new to this town and live together so maybe that's their cars," Embry said, his eye was on the two cars. Jacob frowned.

"Really? How come I didn't know anything about it and where do they live?"

"I heard it's by the big abandon house in the middle of the forest which I think it's strange. I have never heard about the house before and we patrolled around the forest all the time. The students also said that the house actually was in Forks but, La Push High School is closer to their house so they choose this school instead of Forks," Quill quickly added with a nod.

"Huh that's good. Poor them if they would've been in the school with the bloodsuckers," Embry replied.

"Hey guys," Seth grinned.

"Hey Seth did you hear?" Jacob replied.

"Hear what?" Leah replied who's a teacher assistant so she would occasionally be hanging out with the guys or stay for her brother's safety since she's very overprotective with him.

"Check this out we heard there's new students coming to this school," Embry replied.

Jacob didn't say anything but, he agreed silently though. Bloodsucker reminded him of Bella Swan, the girl who was toying with his heart and emotions. She wanted Edward but, she also wanted Jacob. Jacob shook his head trying to delete the image of the dark brown haired girl from his mind. He followed his best friends to their first class, English, the only class he shared with Embry, Seth and Quil _(a/n: I made Seth Clearwater the same age as Jake, Embry and Quil in case you're wondering)_

Jacob was laying his head on his table when the door of the class opened and a boy with jet-black messy hair and glasses entered the room nervously. He was looking around the classroom, unsure about what he should do. However, he was pushed forward by a curly brown hair girl which he immediately got up recognizing her from Saturday. Her name was Hermione from what she and Luna his imprint as he learned her name said they have six brothers, one older sister with three youngest. She was muttered something and flipped her hair over her shoulder that left Seth to perk up which was his imprint. He should know he was there when that happen.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm nearly half there to Ch. 10 but, we'll see how far I can go. Right now I'm currently working on the stories and my mom just scared the sh** out of me K thanks mother… K anyway back to the point don't forget to read and review ^_^**


End file.
